


On Another Shore

by oldglobe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bad French, F/F, Français | French, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Romantic Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Snow Queen - Freeform, Snowqueen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldglobe/pseuds/oldglobe
Summary: Now that she and the Evil Queen have been separated from one another, Regina Mills is free to be her true self. It's been almost a year since the split from her evil persona and so far things were heading up in all directions... except for one. At the suggestion of their intertwined family, she and Snow take a vacation together in the hopes to help strengthen their bond and rekindle the friendship that should have been. But something else is stirring. Something new is found between them, a future neither one thought would or could be possible much less exist. A future that had never been considered until now.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 21
Kudos: 40





	1. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not speak French. I can read a little of it but as far as speaking it or constructing sentences?... forget it. I have relied on an app for these rough translations so please don't come for my head! Thank you. :)

**"I shouldn't be surprised David suggested New York. It sounds exactly like something Henry or Emma would choose.** "

**"What's wrong with that? I think it would have been nice to go back and actually spend some time there. The skyscrapers, the lights, the shows..."**

The flute of champagne pauses at Regina's lips. **"...the swindlers, the half naked people and not all the good kind either. We'd probably do better in Vegas."** Her words pull a muffled giggle from Snow as she tilted her head back against the cushioned wicker chaise lounger, the brim of her pale yellow sun hat shading her face from the Mediterranean sun. There the two sat soaking in the warm rays, one ever diligent in slathering on the sun screen while the other preferred to mist herself with tanning serum. Regina tried motioning to one of the wait staff that she was in need of more champagne but she had just missed his attention. **"You know it's going to be harder to go back the longer the we stay, right?"**

 **"This is only our second day here. And besides..."** She lifts her head, her cherry red sunglasses sliding down her nose. **"...I don't even count yesterday, we were so jet lagged."**

**"Correction, _you_ were. I went and had a nice cup of coffee at the little café around the corner."**

Snow rips the shades off her face with a gasp as her mouth hangs open. **"I knew it! I knew you were going to go without me. I could tell by the way you were eyeing the sign when we passed."** The sly smirk across Regina's lips tells her everything she needs to know. Clearly she can see her friend is having trouble with getting her refill . Turning where she sits, she calls out. **"Ah Monsieur? Tu nous apporterais une bouteille de champagne?"** Regina didn't catch a lick of that except for the champagne part.

 **"Oui m'dame."** The little man quickly scurries away. 

**"Merci."** Happy with herself, she slides her shades up and eases back into the reclined position she had originally been in but she can feel those honey brown eyes on her. **"What?"**

**".........since when do you speak a second language?"**

Snow chuckles, stretching her arms up as she crosses her legs. **"There's a lot you don't know about me."** The little man Snow had been speaking to returns with a little cart. A stainless steel bucket filled with ice and a new bottle of champagne gets wheeled over to them; it's opened and Regina's glass is finally refilled.

 **"Yes, I'm beginning to see that."** She thought she had learned all there was to know about the woman sitting beside her but now she was wondering if the Savior and Shepherd had been right. Since dividing herself in two, literally splitting the Evil Queen from her DNA, things had been different but mostly for the good. She and Henry had a deeper connection, parenting became easier and clearer as though a load had been lifted. Things with Emma changed, the two talking like they'd been friends for a lifetime and in a way they had. Even David and his posse of Dwarves were something close to a pleasure to be around, but things with Snow were hard. The one relationship she thought was going to be the easiest or benefit the most was actually suffering. **"Is that why you suggested we come _here_? To show off your skills?"**

There's a pause and she wonders if Snow has dozed off under her oversized hat but then there's a quick sigh. **"No, I suggested it because I thought _you_ would like it. Calm atmosphere, sunny weather with a cool breeze.... seemed like your cup of tea."** She lifts her head. **"Also a nice break from our usual dreary days in Maine."** Another sip of bubbly alcohol finds it's way down Regina's throat. She had honestly expected Snow to suggest Disneyland but was so relieved when she hadn't though Regina would have held her tongue if she had.

A gentle breeze brushes the older woman's hair back as she leans her head against the lounger, breathing in the fresh air off the sea. For a moment she melts away, letting go of her fears and all the little problems that waited for her back at Storybrooke's Town Hall. She and Snow were here with an objective and she really didn't want to go back to their less than usual lives without getting this done. They needed to make amends, clear out everything the Evil Queen and Bandit had left behind and start fresh. She was willing to do this and wanted to but it was getting her own self started that seemed to be the problem. There was also the issue of finding where one is suppose to start. Where was she to begin?... Cora killing Eva? the death of Leopold? The Huntsman? The Apple?...Snow was more than ready, apologizing whenever she could over and over again, but now it was Regina's turn. **"Do you ever want to go back?"** Her mouth was moving before she could stop herself, before she could catch up with her own brain.

 **"What?"** Snow props herself up with a light scoff as she had misunderstood what was being asked. **"We have to, we can't just run a-.."**

**"I meant... do you ever want to go _home_? Do you miss it?"**

The brim of Snow's hat still shades her face as her eyes search the clouds from behind her dark sunglasses, growing quiet for a few seconds. **"No, I don't."** She sits up completely, her hand finding her tall sweating glass of ice water. **"I miss... I guess I miss the memories of being there but even if we went back, home isn't _home_... at least _there_ isn't, not anymore. Those things are gone. Nostalgia has a way of making you think things were better than they really were."** Her words make Regina's throat tight, she knew exactly what the girl meant. **"But _here_ is better, for all of us." **A soft low hum in agreement is all Regina can muster, she more than understood where her friend was coming from. There were days when she caught herself thinking of their lost Kingdom of Misthaven but it was all memories of the past and how things use to be. She even wondered what had been left behind if anything or if it was a world torn apart. Snow was right, that wasn't home anymore. The place didn't make it home, the people did and that was found in Storybrooke now. Movement from the younger woman startles her as Snow pulls her short onyx silk kimono back over her shoulders, covering her cream coloured one-piece swimsuit. **"Think I need to call this quits... the sun is getting to be a little too much and the pool is more my speed anyway."**

**"How you survived all those years in the woods, I'll never know."**

Regina doesn't mean for her words to sting. On the contrary, she's trying to make light of the situation, calling her out on her 'princess-like' attitude that seemed to surface now and again but she misses the mark and she knows this when the light smile fades from Snow's lips. **"Yes, well, determination can be a hell of a thing."** Her words are a little more than a mumble on her breath as she turns to leave.

This isn't what Regina had wanted. Day two of their getaway and already they are in this awkward space. She wasn't sure what she needed to do exactly but something had to get the ball rolling. **"Be ready for seven."** The words burst from her lips, once again her mouth moving before she had time to process her thoughts. At this, the younger woman stops and turns back, sliding her sunglasses back down her face with a confused look in her eye. **"I have dinner reservation for us across the bay."** She gestures with a nod indicating which direction she meant.

Shielding her eyes, Snow turns to look. Judging by the sun her best guess was that she had about three hours before then... and checking her watch told her she was right. **"Let me guess: it's fancy?"**

Regina relaxes and a low stifled chuckle bubbles up in her throat as her jet black sunglasses ease down her nose. **"You're the one who suggested the South of France, my dear.... and with me it's always fancy."**

\----------

She thanks the concierge again before pulling her phone from her golden clutch. There she stands in the wide hallway of the grand lobby, dressed in snug short Saks cocktail dress the colour of a ripe eggplant; a low round neckline with sleeves stopping just above her elbow as the hem hugged around her knees. She was slowly knocking off the everyday black but she was still a sucker for the dark jewel tones. Angry thumbs tap away at her screen, unable to figure out why or how Snow of all people had actually taken longer than her to get ready but before she can hit send on the text message, Snow's black velvet heels come quickly tapping around the corner. **"Sorry! Sorry! I know I'm running behind. I didn't li-......... Regina? Something wrong?"**

The older woman stands there speechless; eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Snow is in a tight dark emerald paneled dress with a deep v-neck, elegant cap-sleeves and a hemline that stops an inch or so above her knee. Regina didn't think she'd ever seen the woman in green and now she's starting to wonder why. It pulled out the mint hightlights of her hazel eyes, giving them the appearance of almost glowing under the soft light. The sound of her name being called for a second time paired with a gentle touch on her arm breaks the frozen moment. **"Wh-..what?"**

**"Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."**

Regaining her composure, Regina smooths her hands down her dress before tucking her phone back in her handbag. **"I'm fine, I just didn't think you owned anything that looked like _that_. If I didn't know any better I'd say that came from my closet."**

" **I didn't like anything I brought so I went shopping. When in Rome, right? Well, Monaco I mean."** She smiles but notices her friend doesn't seem to find it too humorous. **"Is it too much? I can go change."**

 **"NO!"** Her objection was far louder and quicker than it should have been. **"I mean no, there's no need. You, uh...... you look good."** This time the smile finds it's way into Regina's lips as a strange feeling begins to prick at her spine.

**"Thank you, so do you... as always."**

The younger woman unclasps her little black clutch, that's also velvet, and retrieves a thin tube of lipstick but she's stopped by a tan hand. **"Leave it... they look fine as is."** Truth be told, those lips were perfect. They always were.

An eyebrow arches over curious hazel-green eyes. **"...Alright, if you insist."**

Swift foreign footsteps approach. **"M'dame? Ton est la taxi."** The confusion on the woman's face tells the footman his words are lost on her so he restarts. **"Your taxi is here. Please, come with me."**

  
The majority of the ride over is quiet but Regina can't help but want to look at Snow yet the most she can glance at for a period of time is the woman's left thigh and knee. She's doing her best to keep her attention on the sights outside the window but it doesn't hold her attention like it did twenty-four hours ago. Things only get worst when Snow leans over to look out Regina's side of the car and the older woman catches a scent of her either her lotion or perfume, she's not sure which but then again she doesn't really care. The smell was intoxicating and warm... and she doesn't remember Snow ever smelling this way. The pricking sensation in her spine has moved and it's forming into something else as it swells up in her chest, something growing. She doesn't quite understand but she has a sneaking suspicion to what it is and does her best to smother it down.

  
The restaurant is everything Snow had expected it to be and it makes her glad she went shopping after all. The architecture is perfect, beautifully decorated with soft lights, candles, big open breezy archways and fresh tropical flowers. Their table is situated along the glass balcony, allowing them an unrestricted view of the beautiful rich orange sky and boats along the horizon. **"This place is absolutely gorgeous."** Two waiters attend the women, pulling out their chairs and then sliding them back beneath them as they sit. Along side the balcony and scattered across the veranda are other occupied tables; families, friends and lovers enjoying their evening an time together. **"Well."** Snow's voice yanks the older woman's attention back to the here an now.

Smoothing her napkin in her lap, she repeats the utter phrase. **"Well."** Regina glanced away unwilling to admit she was nervous but it was written all over her face but what could she expect. 

A soft hand slides over beneath the table and gives her own in her lap a reassuring pat. **"You can relax. It's just us, Regina."** Out here, these two women were nobody. Not former Evil Queen and Bandit Princess, not seen as Good and Evil. Out here they could truly just be themselves without worry of eyes watching their very moves or gossip circulating.

The older brunette scoffs. **"Easy for you to say."**

 **"You'd be surprised."** The confusion Snow receives from Regina's skeptical look tells her she's not buying it. **"You really think you're the only one nervous in this equation?"** Though unrealized, Snow was having the same feelings... she knew their friendship was suffering. She'd seen how Regina was with Emma and Belle. There was even some sort of camaraderie with Ruby. But what could Snow expect? After being at odds nearly five decades the two had forgotten how to talk to one another. It was like trying to make a new friend all over again, unsure as to where they stood with one another. Thankfully a new distraction is brought to the table in the form of which wine to select and the two decide it was going to be a red night. With glasses full they are left alone to browse the menu. Regina is able to make out some of it but she's relying on Snow to help her not order any sweetbread or cow tongue. She's pretty sure she's narrowed it down to what she wants when a cool evening breeze and Snow's voice interrupts the brief silence. **"I think we should start over."** She watches as a raised eyebrow arches up on Regina's face. **"You've started a new chapter in your life. Hell, a whole new book!... So..."** With a light smirk surfacing on her face, Snow sits up straight and turns slightly more towards her friend. **"...I've been mulling it over and I think it's only right that _we_ get a new beginning. To wipe the slate clean and try this all over again."** She clears her throat and pauses for a second before her right hand juts out in front of her, leaning in. **"I'm Snow White."** Patiently she waits with her palm open.

Regina lightly smiles with a scoff as the glass lingers between her fingers a few seconds longer before getting set down beside the silverware, nodding to herself. She takes a breath as she extends her arm, gracefully taking the smooth pale hand in her own. **"Regina Mills."** There's a warm squeeze from the younger woman and it surprises her when she returns the gesture without even thinking about it. When their hand finally separate she can't help but wish the touch had lingered a little longer.

 **"Good. Now that we've got the formalities out of the way, I'd like to make a toast."** Snow reaches out an picks up her glass, extending it outward towards her friend. **"To friendship. Both the new _and_ the old."**

Finally Regina relaxes. **"One silver and the other gold."** With a quick and subtle wink she finishes the old childhood chant as her glass dings against Snow's and the younger of the two can only watch in full admiration. A soft smile settles on her lips as she takes in the woman before her; a woman she thought she had lost long ago but prayed would come back one day.... and here she was, as bright as ever. There were days Snow couldn't believe it was truly real, having to nearly pinch herself when she saw Regina genuinely laughing or smiling or simply just having an easy conversation with someone. It was _her Regina_ returned to her at last. 

Once their orders are placed the two women begin to slip back into that awkward space, unaccustomed to being alone in each other's presence like this... but Regina is unadmittedly afraid of this silence. **"Well, I don't want this to come across as me being nosy but it is what it is... any talk of more grandchildren?"**

Snow can't help but laugh, her shoulders relaxing as she does so. **"Not that we've been told though something tells me David and I will be the last to know if so."** One of her fingers trace around the base of her wine glass as she watched Regina give an over-exaggerated roll of her eyes. **"You still don't care for him, do you?"**

 **"No, it's just.... how do I put it?"** Regina leans back a little in her chair as she searches for the right words. **"I don't always agree with Killian's parenting but I have to say he's good to Henry and he has come a long way, we all have.... but I'll tell you like I told Emma, she's too good for him."**

Snow light huffs into a smile. **"Ah, now _that_ we agree on."**

 **"Sounds like you're not a fan of his either."** Regina adjusts herself in her chair as her anxiety dissolves. She'd thank her lucky stars if this could be how they talked for the remainder of the trip; easy and relaxed like old friends do.... because really, that's what they were. The oldest of friends.

 **"I wouldn't say that, he's just not who I would have chosen for her.... then again, it's not my decision."** The younger woman sighs as her hand finally stills, seems like she was relaxing a bit too. **"Imagine Henry coming home with someone like him."** There is a half-second pause between them before a look of distaste burns itself into Regina's face. **"Exactly.... but the heart will love who it wants. You can't change that."**

At those words Regina quietly nods to herself as her dark eyes wander across the restaurant, watching as the other diners and patrons talk amongst themselves. Friends, family, lovers and everything that fell in-between. Whatever feelings that had been stirred in her chest was still there, heavily vibrating against her ribs. **"What about you and David?"**

**"What about us?"**

**"Any talk of more little ones?"**

Snow leans forward as her eyes now scan the horizon, searching the lights from the boats speckled along the bay. **"We've talked about it."**

Regina can't help but notice there's something hidden in the tone of those words, almost has if there's sadness tucked in between them. **"You've talked about it? That's it? Excuse me for putting my two cents in but I think your son would benefit from a playmate. He's what?... a year and a half?... that's the perfect age to start some sibling rivalry!"**

There is still a trace of sadness as a closed lip smile makes a brief appearance on the young woman's face. **"We'll see."** Snow folds her arms in front of her on top of the table. **"Speaking of Henry... It's his senior year coming up, you ready for that?"**

The change of the subject doesn't go unnoticed but it's permitted for the time being. **"I can barely think about that! The years have really flown by, haven't they?"** Regina's head falls back and she glances at the stars beginning to appear. **"He's grown up so fast. Like I blinked and now he's an adult and will be going off to college next Fall..... some days I just can't believe it. I expect to come home and he be ten again."**

**"Mmm, you sound like Emma."**

Careful brown eyes watch as Snow's hand goes back to making tiny circles on the base of her glass as an old guilt resurfaced in Regina's heart. She'd been allowed to watch Henry, her child, grow up. Enjoyed all the little milestones that came with being a parent. His first steps, first words, first scraped knee, first snotty cold... she had it all! But Snow had been denied that with her daughter. And although Snow and David were now getting their second chance, it just wasn't the same. It wasn't until Henry's first day of school that Regina fully realized what she'd robbed from her former step-daughter. **".....I want you to know that I _am_ sorry, I-"**

 **"Don't, Regina."** Her right hand raises as she tucks some of her loose wavy hair back behind her ear. She knew all too well what the apology was for. **"Correct me if I'm wrong but you're trying to go backwards again."** Snow was right. When conversations got too close to old wounds caused by the Evil Queen, Regina found herself jumping to apologize profusely... much how Snow had done in the past. **"That's the old chapters of your life that you have no reason to keep re-reading and reviewing so I'll tell you again like I've told you before: David an I have forgiven you... and so has Emma. Now you have to forgive yourself because it's time to focus on the future... your new story that's waiting to be written."**

There is another pause as Regina and Snow lock eyes, the pair of them taking in the sight of the other. **"How is it you know me so well?"**

 **"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps it has something to do with you raising me?"** Snow chuckles again but it's more to herself than anything else.

 **"I meant more..... I don't know..."** Regina huffs, slightly irritated with herself as she takes a rather large sip of her wine while she thinks through her words. **"Sometimes when I look at you, it's like looking at a stranger... but then there are days when I see someone I recognize."** Her head turns away as she lowers her voice. **"But without fail, every time you look at me it feels like you're looking into my soul."**

Snow's head snaps back towards Regina, noticing those ever watchful eyes were elsewhere as her hand smooths out the incredibly crisp white table cloth. Cold chills crept up the younger woman's spine and into her shoulders, causing her to clear her throat before she tries to speak again. **"I use to watch you, you know?"** Now it's Regina who casts her glance back. **"I'd sneak into the servant's back halls to watch you in court. I learned how to read people and judge their true motives by watching you and how you dealt with the people when my father was away. To this day, I fully believe there were a few years that I know you ruled as _you_ and not as, well, _her_."** Regina's past moniker wasn't mentioned much by name any longer mostly because that's not how the residents of Storybrooke saw her anymore. She was simply their Mayor, good and kindhearted. **"I learned to read the real you, the one who sits before me now. I can see things in your face and hear them in your voice, the things you try to hide. And all of this could be because I've known you nearly all my life. I'm lucky enough to have known every version of you but I'm eager to know more about _this_ Regina Mills, too. My good friend that I haven't seen in a long time."** When the warmth on her hand registers, Snow glances down to find Regina's hand resting atop hers. Those longs fingers are curved around and pressing into her palm. The feeling on her hand is like... is like when David touched her and it causes Snow's breath to hitch as something new and warm was filling her chest.

**"You have no idea what those words mean to me and if I'm being honest, I'm eager to know more about _this_ me as well." **

Regina's voice snapped Snow out of whatever trance she was in but the pressure on her hand increased. Her heart began to pound in her chest as that old urge to run began to nag at her while confusion clouded her mind. When they're interrupted by their food being brought to the table, Regina's hand pulls away but it lingers for a breath of a second and Snow finds herself wishing it had lasted longer. 


	2. Old Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I don't know what happened. This chapter really got away from me. I just kept writing and writing, couldn't stop myself!  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

She's not dressed in anything the people of Storybrooke would recognize her in. Donning crisp white capris and a striped navy and grey tank top Regina meanders in a sea of people this bright morning. A little over an hour ago, Snow banged on her hotel door begging to go to the market but this wasn't at all what she had prepared herself for. This place was absolutely swarming with people!

 **"How do you do this?... You really feel safe? Just out and about walking around?"** Regina takes two or three long strides to catch up to Snow who seems to be wandering blindly from one stall to the next. She wouldn't admit it but she's deathly afraid of getting separated from the little woman but she was easy to keep track of thanks to the bright red bandana tied into a bow atop her head. She's started to let her hair grow but it wasn't quite long enough to pull back into a pony tail just yet.

Snow's barely listening as she's busy lost in her own thoughts while browsing beneath the rows of red and gold canopies blocking the sun. **"I wouldn't say that. I mean I don't necessarily feel like I should be cautious but then again why should I? It's ten in the morning and we're standing in the middle of a produce market. Not the most threatening scenario we've been in."** The flowers, fruits and veggies looked immaculate, like something out of a movie; everything is so fresh and looks wonderful! She's dying to get a little bit of everything but keeps having to remind herself they aren't in Storybrooke and she can't just simply run home and put these things away. **"Why are you so worried anyway? Our regular Saturday's back home are usually far more dangerous than this. Portals opening, spells done all willy-nilly by new residents and I swear there is always something catching fire twice a week."** Well, she had a point there.

Regina leans in close, whispering low as Snow briefly closes her eyes while burying her face in some fresh picked lavender. **"I meant I don't have magic to protect us. Out here I'm just..... _me_."**

The younger brunette flashes a quick look at her friend before digging into the chest pocket of her overalls for her wallet, hellbent on getting the bundle of purple flowers in hand. Once paid, the flowers are carefully wrapped in thin brown paper and handed over to her which she then takes and places into Regina's hand, making her close her fingers around it. **"Is that such a terrible thing? To be powerless?"**

A light squeeze warms Regina's hand before Snow moves away, wandering over to the next stall. **"It's not that. I just feel..."**

 **"Vulnerable?"** The word rolls so effortlessly from Snow's tongue as she held a tomato to her nose. Again, she wasn't wrong. The fruit is placed back and she clasps her hands in front of her as she turns to the older woman. **"Why is being here different than when you went to New York with Emma? When you two went after Henry and Gold?"**

**"For starters, New York is only a bit over four hours away and not nearly four-thousand miles. On top of that we actually had a little bit of magic and we were there for what?... two days?"**

**"And?"**

**"And, well.... your daughter packs heat."**

That wasn't what Snow was looking for and in fact she could tell it was almost a lie. The firearm in the waistband wasn't the issue, it was the first bit... the part about having magic at their disposal. That they _both_ had magic, they were equals. Regina had felt safe because Emma had her back in more ways than one while Snow... well, she was just her. Without a bow, or maybe even a gun of her own, she wasn't much help in the magic department. Sure, she could place the heel of her boot in someone's jaw in a smooth roundhouse kick to the face but those without magic rarely stood a chance going head to head with someone who did. The problem was Regina had felt safe, secure even, in Emma presence but not here with Snow. That was the bottom line. **"...do.... do you feel responsible for me?"** Regina opens her mouth but the words hesitate. Snow was right but she doesn't want to admit it. Of course she felt responsible for the woman, how could she not? Some times she'd look at her with those big hazel eyes and all she saw was that little girl she saved those many years ago. **"..... I see."** With that, Snow moves away and walks back from the way they came but at a much brisker pace.

 **"Snow, wait."** But she doesn't wait, she just keeps walking and weaving between the crowd. **"Snow!"**

**"I get it. I'm a burden."**

**"I didn't sa-..."**

The younger brunette spins around and slides her sunglasses up to the top of her head. **"You didn't have to."** This day is not going at all how Snow had planned. She had hoped for a nice sunny day, a trip to the market, maybe even some shopping or even... but it didn't matter now. All of those wishful plans went straight into the trash. How could she ever expect Regina to relax when all she'd do is worry and constantly glance over their shoulders. **"Look, maybe this trip was a bad idea. We can go back home and start small... like dinner at Granny's every Thursday or something."**

Regina grabs the woman's arm as she starts to turn away. **"No, we aren't leaving, not yet. And I didn't say you were a burden... that couldn't be further from the truth."**

Before Snow can ask questions, her phone rings and being wrapped up in her current situation she answers it without looking at who it was. **"Yes, what?!"** The two words are utterly soaked in irritation.

**"....uh, Snow? Everything okay?"**

Immediately, the young woman flinches as her hand flies up into a facepalm. It was David. **"...Charming, hi.. yeah, everything's good."**

**"It doesn't sound like it."**

Regina stands there in front of her, quietly waiting as the crowd moves around them. She quickly takes the hint that they're most likely in the way so she grabs her little friend by the wrist and pulls her away, off to the side near a railing. **"No, no, everything's fine. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention when I answered. How are things there? What time is it for you?"**

 **"It's all quiet here... well, the ice cream shop did catch fire yesterday but nothing too damaging."** She can hear her husband adjust himself in bed, no doubt rolling over to her side of the bed. How she'd love to be curled up next to him. **"It's a little after four in the morning here. What time is it there?... and where are you? It's loud."**

There's a table nearby which Regina sits at as Snow paces in a little space she's marked out for herself. **"Sorry, I know. We're at a market square this morning. It's a lot busier than I thought it would be... wait, did you say four? Why are you up so early? Is it Neal?"** Her free hand covers up her other ear so that she could hear him better.

**"Everything is fine and Neal's asleep. I'm calling because I woke up from missing you."**

Snow wants to melt at those words. Looking off to her right she sees Regina trying to order something from a waiter that's stopped by the table. She waves, getting her attention, and motions to give her a minute before walking away and down some steps to a lower street. It's far more quite here and allows her some privacy. **"I miss you and Neal and Emma... Our first morning here I was a little discombobulated, like I'd forgotten where I was."** She sits down on the curb next to a bike rack as she watches a slick moped buzz by along the cobblestones. **"It's difficult falling asleep without you beside me, more than I thought it'd be."**

 **"Now you wouldn't believe it but I'm having the same issue."** There's a blissful pause between them as he chuckles, causing Snow to smile wide at the beautiful sound. **"Though I have a little buddy I can snuggle to keep me company."**

**"How's he doing with me gone?"**

**"He notices, especially at night but it's not too bad. Enough about us, how are things there?... truly."**

Snow heaves a heavy sigh. **"....it's okay, but it's not going as I had hoped."** Her eyes squeeze shut as she rubs her forehead.

**"Did she say something, Snow?"**

**"No, not at all, it's just.... I don't know. I guess I thought this was going to be easier. That if I got her far enough away from all of Storybrooke's craziness that she'd be able to relax but I couldn't have been more wrong."**

**"What do you mean?"**

She sits watching people travel up and down the street, stopping at shops along the way as laughter from the sea came sweeping in on a breeze. **"This whole non-magical life out here is strange for her and it's got her worried. She can't relax and I feel like I'm something extra she has to stress over. It's like I'm making things worse just being here with her."**

 **"Now we both know that's not true."** On the otherside of the world, her husband sinks further into their bed with his hand behind his head. **"You aren't making things worse, Snow, just try and see things from her perspective. You would feel the same if roles were reversed."**

**"In what way?"**

**"Well, imagine being in her shoes."** Snow eyes have fallen to her sneakers as she remains quiet, the toes of the old converse rubbing together as her lips briefly press together. **"She's use to having magic, to knowing things will go how she wants because she can make it happen but right now that's out of her control. You know better than anyone that she's not had many moments to just be herself and now she's in a place where she can but it's cost her the use of magic. Her** ** _shield_... Now imagine being bound to a friend, an old friend, unable to protect them as well as yourself like you're use to doing. What would you do? How would you feel?"**

Snow smiles to herself, thanking her lucky stars for having a husband with insight into this strained relationship with Regina. **"....thank you, Charming. I think I know what I need to do now."**

**"You do? ... huh, well then it seems my job here is done."**

She can't help but snort a laugh as she stands, dusting her rear off. **"Let me not keep you too long, you need to try an get some sleep while you can."**

**"I will... hey wait, I wanted to know how you were doing with the medication?"**

**"To be honest, it's not too fun. Found it makes me nauseated so I'm doing it at night now which seems to be going a little better."**

Now it's his turn to stay quiet for a breath. **"I'm sorry you're having to go through this."**

 **"Stop right there, I don't want to hear you apologize for this. I was the one who agreed to try this route and hopefully all we need is just this one round. So no apologizing... okay?"** His silence on the other end makes her heart drop. **"I mean it, David. This is nothing compared to what it could do for us. I'd be willing to do this every day if it means we can have another chance, a better one."**

**"Don't say that, Snow. I don't want to even imagine you doing this longer than you have to."**

**"I know...."** Her free arm wraps around herself, squeezing her ribs slightly as she takes in a sigh. **"I'll be home soon."**

**"Yeah, me and Neal are counting the days."**

She chuckles as she watches birds fly over. **"Me too. Now go get some sleep, our boy is going to have you up in a few hours."**

He moans as he rolls over, the phone pressed tight to his ear. **"I know, I know. Hey.... I love you."**

**"I love you, too."**

**"Don't let some smooth talking painter steal you away while you're there."**

**"You don't have to worry about that."** Snow turns, catching a glimpse of Regina sipping what looking to be a coffee. **"You're stuck with me."** There was still something scratching in her chest, something begging to be let in that she was doing her best to ignore and shut out.

**"Mmmm, I better be. Call me later?"**

**"I will. Goodnight, Charming."**

**"Goodnight, Snow."**

The phone is clutched to her chest as soon as she hangs up, a painful deep breath being pulled into her lungs before she slowly released it. Snow takes a moment to herself, reevaluating what advice her husband had offered her all while trying to silence the new feeling in her chest that had been stirred up the night before. She needed to think like Regina... she knew this woman, better than anyone so this would be easy, or least it should be. Slowing herself, she thinks over the last couple days. Waiting in the airport was a nightmare and stressed the both of them out but noticed the plane from Frankfort to Monaco was a breeze. She was whipped but Regina seemed more content... it had been a smaller plane. Last night went well but why?.. it was a smaller restaurant, a somewhat controlled environment hence the need of reservations. Today was the polar opposite. The market was overflowing with people coming and going at their leisure, not at all controlled in the least bit. 

Her hazel eyes popped open now realizing her mistake and with a nod to herself she starts back up the stone steps. Regina is sitting at the little table pretending to browse through the menu she'd been handed as a half empty pale blue coffee cup sits in front of her. Quietly Snow slides into the chair opposite of her and leans back, one arm cocked over the iron back of the chair in a rather tomboyish move; it's a position her daughter probably would have taken.

 **"I was going to order something for you and then I realized I don't know what you like. I guess I really don't know you as well as I thought I did."** Even though her warm eyes are hidden behind her dark sunglasses, Snow can tell Regina is looking at her and not the trifold menu in her hand.

 **"You say that but you _do_ know me, Regina."** The silence expands between them once again as Snow finds she can't meet Regina's face and instead turns towards the shore in the distance. It's a bright sunny day but she leaves her own bright red shades sitting atop the bow in her hair. **"For example, you know my emotions got the better of me just now.... which you also know I'm about to apologize for."** At those words the stiff paper is folded and placed to the side. **"I wasn't trying to put words in your mouth or assume y-..."**

**"It's fine."**

**"No, it's not."** Snow adjusts her posture, pulling forward and scooting to the edge of her seat as her arms fold in front of her on top of the table and facing the other woman. **"I shouldn't have said what I said and I'm sorry."** She can almost swear she sees the corner of Regina's mouth curl up into something resembling a smile as the menu is pushed forward towards her. As if on cue, the little waiter is once back beside the table ready to take anymore orders. Snow doesn't want anything, the slightest bit of nausea still clinging to her from the night before is enough to make her not want to eat especially not anything sweet. **"Je vais prendre de l'eau."** The waiter nods, taking the paper away and scurrying away. 

Regina lifts her cup to lips, ready to take a sip. **"Really? Only water?"**

Snow raises a brow in surprise as her jaw is about to drop but it's replaced by a wide smile. Regina had understood what she said. **"Now how about that! Look at you, Miss Rosetta Stone... coming for me, I see."**

With that particular phrase Regina looks out towards the bay and leans away, a clever way to hide the subtle blush on her cheeks. **"Well, there is an app for it so I saw no reason why I shouldn't indulge. It's like you said.. when in Rome, right?"** All the younger woman can do is just look at her, almost taking no notice of the waiter returning with her drink or when her hands move to peel the paper off her straw. Oh yes, she was very much looking forward to learning more about _this_ Regina as something continued to pull at her heart. **"Everything okay back home?"**

It takes a second longer for the words to register as a question in Snow's head. **"Oh.. yeah, things are quiet there. Well, sort of. David said the ice cream shop caught fire but it's been taken care of. Thankfully it doesn't sound like it was too damaging."**

Regina shakes her head with a groan. Storybrooke was changing and fast. Ever since people had piled in from the Land of Untold Stories things had become weird. It was a new town that a lot of the old residents didn't recognize anymore. **"Maybe you're right, maybe we do need to go back."** A heavy sigh shudders her shoulders. 

**"I fully believe the town can survive a week without you. David and Emma and the rest of them can hold things down for a little longer but..... if you want to leave, then we will."** The two women lock eyes, one waiting on the other's decision and holding her breath.

The empty blue cup and saucer gets pushed forward as Regina mirrors Snow's posture, arms folding in on top of one another as her eyes never break away. **"Then we'll stay a little longer. Finish out our week as planned."** The smiles returns in Snow's lips and threatens to spread to Regina's own.

**"Good, I was hoping you'd say that. Now, what would _you_ like to do today?"**

**"Me?"**

Snow gestures around herself. **"You see anyone else at this table?"** The straw is fiddled between her fingers as it gets swirled around her cup. **"Yes, Regina, you. What would you like to do?"**

The older woman looks around and it becomes all too apparent just how uncomfortable she is in their current location. **"I'm not sure, I haven't looked at the brochure of things to do around here."**

Snow quickly thinks as she slides her water away, spotting the bundle of lavender in Regina's lap as the sprigs are nervously twirled around between her fingers. **"I'll be right back, I think I have an idea that will suit you."** In a flash she's up out of her chair but the look of sheer panic across Regina's face gives her pause. **"I'm not going far, just trust me."** And she's off, moving again before Regina can argue the point but she keeps her word. Passing through the crowd over to where their waiter had disappeared to.

Regina watches through the open doors as Snow speaks with one of the baristas, the two of them sharing a brief laugh as the woman pulls out her phone. For several seconds the older woman looses focus, the world around her going mute as her eyes stay locked on her friend. A warmth comes over her and she feels her heart beating wildly in her chest as Snow nonchalantly tucks some hair back behind her ear. These are feelings she knows all too well but she refuses to believe they're real. They can't be!... she can't love Snow, can't be _in love_ with her, where the heck did this even come from?! Snow had David and what they shared between them was the very essence of True Love.... no, there was no way she could love Snow because Snow didn't love her at least not how her heart seemed to be wanting it or expecting it. This was only going to end in pain if she allowed these feeling to remain and persist so she decides right there in her chair that the moment she got back to Storybrooke she'd _make_ her heart forget. 

**"Alright, we're all set."**

The voice snaps Regina out of her daze, scrambling to remember where they were. **"All set for what?"**

 **"You'll see. Come on."** Snow shoves a hand into a pocket while she gently begins to sway side to side like an impatience child. In the crook of her other arm is a medium sized basket with several brown paper wrapped packages.

 **"I'm not big on surprises, you know this."** Regina peers at the basket as she grabs her purse, digging her hand around inside it for her wallet.

 **"Yes, I do, but I think you'll make an exception for this."** Her right hand resurfaces from her denim pocket and stops Regina's. **"It's paid for, now come on. I'd like to get there for lunch."**

Though shielded by the sunglasses, those honey brown eyes narrow to a degree that Snow is sure she can feel it. **"Get where exactly?"**

**"Oh come on, Regina. Just please... trust me."**

There was that phrase again. _Trust me_. With one long pause and finally a heavy sigh, she relents. **"I do... it's this world out here I don't trust."**

There was a slight sense of relief in Snow's soul but something else overshadowed it... disappointment. **"Yeah, I uh.... I know what you mean."** The younger woman is unable to stop her heart from sinking, a rather strange moment she wasn't prepared for. The way the words had fallen from Regina's mouth makes her sound almost motherly and protective. In Snow's head it's almost as if her friend is taking on the roll of the older sibling, tasked with keeping track of the other. Her mind flashes back to the previous night, to the moment when their hands lingered longer for just a fraction of a second. Perhaps Snow had read too deep into it, maybe she was completely insane for thinking there were hints or signs of something more being there. It was crazy! Surely Regina couldn't love her like Snow wanted, the way she had always wanted. **"We'll be fine though. It's not far, the train station is only about a block away."**

**"......did you say the train station?"**

Almost an hour later and now in the back of a taxi after a train ride, Regina has just about had enough. She stares blankly at the bandana in Snow's hand before glancing back up. **"Seriously?"**

**"Would you just humor me?"**

**"Isn't that what I've been doing?"** Well, she had a point there.

With a huff, Snow leans forward in her seat, addressing their driver. **"Excusez-moi, mais nous sommes loin?"** The words were spoken far too fast for Regina to even attempt to make sense of them except for the first two.

The man shrugs his shoulder as he tries to give an estimate. **"Eh... environ dix minutes, peut-être moins."**

 **"Merci."** Snow slides back and holds the bandanna out again. **"We'll be there in ten minutes and if you do this I won't ask anything from you ever again."**

Again, there's a long unamused stare on Regina's face. **"We both know that's a lie."** She takes the bandana that had been tied around Snow's head and places it over her eyes, looping it into a knot behind her head. The pricking at her spine starts again as the same scent that had bombarded her senses takes over again. It's the cloth around her eyes, it had been Snow's hair... what she smelled the other night wasn't even the woman's perfume and Regina finds something rather intimate in that. It only intensifies when Snow gives a short-live pat of encouragement on her knee. 

When the taxi finally comes to a stop, Snow helps guide her out the car. The terrain beneath her feet has changed, no longer a cobble stone or paved street but rocky loose earth. **"Snow?"**

The young woman snorts a laugh. **"I'm here... I haven't left you."** Those words cause a ripple across Regina's heart as her hand raises to remove the blindfold when she hears the cab drive off but a cool soft touch stops her. **"Wait..."** Snow moves her hands, positioning them on Regina's shoulders and turning her so she faced the right direction.

 **"It's quiet.... where are we?"** A nice breeze rushes across her face, notes of lavender in the air as she draws a deep breath as she's greeted with only silence. Little hands work through the knot behind her head.

 **"I thought it'd be nice..."** The blindfold drops away and for a split second, Regina is blinded by daylight. **".....if we had a picnic. And, you know, get away from the crazy city."**

Sure enough, she stands on a dusty, worn rocky road shaded by mixture of tall Italian Cypress and squat Olive trees but in front of her was the jewel. Split fields of lavender and sunflowers as far as the eye could see. Gentle rolling hills of nothing but purple and gold with borders of green trees and bright blue sky to frame it. Her mouth drops open, unable to speak as she forgets where she is for the moment. It's like she's truly standing in a painting. She turns to Snow... who has disappeared. Spinning around she finds the woman across the wide dirt road at a perfectly placed bicycle stall, the red bandana tied back in her hair. That's when Regina realizes they aren't the only two out here. There's people on bikes pedaling up and down the path, a few families sitting beneath the rows of trees and plenty of people wandering throughout the fields. It wasn't crowded by any means and something about the two of them not being totally alone gave her some comfort. Just then Snow turns around and moves towards her, motioning for her and the two nearly meet in the middle of the road.

**"How did you know about this place?"**

**"I didn't, I asked at the coffee shop."** Snow takes Regina by the wrist, placing a plastic bright orange wrist band around it. **"I knew there were lavender fields just wasn't sure where... but this place is even better than I imagined. I'll have to thank that barista."**

Regina steps in, helping Snow who seems to struggling to secure her own band. **"Yeah, you certainly will."** She stops, her brain now catching up to her hands. **"What are the bracelets for?"**

Snow smiles wide and steps to the side. **"For the bikes of course. Pick one."** The group of cycles in front of them is almost overwhelming. Rows upon rows of different colors, sizes and styles. There is one that calls out to Regina though... a beautiful vintage purple bike that sits near the back. Snow chooses one in the same style, a 1950's classic pale yellow with a carrier on the front where she slips the little basket before climbing on. She looks back and finds Regina staring at her oddly. **"What's wrong?"**

**"It's strange, isn't it?"**

**"What is?"**

Regina pushes the bike forward until she's side by side with her friend. **"I've never ridden a bike in my life, neither have you as far as I know but yet..."** She swings her leg over. **"...we know how."**

 **"It's one of the many perks of the first curse, I suppose."** Snow shrugs a shoulder before pushing off, a slow start as she adjusts herself to find her balance.

 **"Perks?"** Regina follows suit, pushing off an pedaling a little faster to catch up. **"I don't think that's the word you're looking for."**

 **"It's exactly the one I meant."** Snow looks over to her but she's unable to make out the expression on her face. **"Come on, let's find a nice place over there."** She pushes harder, leaving Regina and the unwanted conversation behind her. 

  
They settle themselves beneath two olive trees with grand view of the rolling fields in front of them. Nothing but a waving sea of beauty as an almost constant breeze swirls through the flowers. Emptying the basket she'd been carrying, Snow hands Regina a brown bundle as she produces a bottle of vidal blanc before unpacking her own sandwich and a few napkins. For a few minutes the two sit and eat in silence, each simply enjoying the other's company... something neither of them had ever experienced before now and both not wanting to be the one to interrupt it. But eventually one of them has to make a move.

  
 **"I meant what I said earlier."** With a cheek full of sandwich Snow looks back over to Regina. **"You aren't a burden so don't ever think you are."**

Snow swallows and gives a little nod, her half eaten sandwich placed to the side. **"I do understand, you know? It took that talk with David to set me straight but I get it."** To keep her hands busy she works on the bottle of wine, slowly winning the battle with the cork. **"It must be awfully scary to not have your magic."**

Regina looks away, her eyes raking over the tall sunflowers swaying gently in the breeze. **"It didn't really hit me until we landed in Germany."** Snow’s hand comes into view with the now open bottle in her grasp and the offer to take it, so she does. **“We’d already had such a long flight and the way that man yelled made me want to snap my fingers and put him to sleep or worst."** She had accidentally entered a turnstile meant only for security guards and it took everything in both the women to deescalate the situation and make it to their intended flight. Without thinking and completely out of character for her, the Mayor takes a swig of wine straight from the bottle and Snow sneaks a smile as her friend was finally relaxing.

 **"I think I would have snapped my fingers too."** Unfortunately, Snow was very limited in German. She could read a little of it but speaking it or making sense of it in conversation was a no-go. **"How did you manage... you know, those twenty eight years like that?"** She leans back against the olive tree, folding her legs in front of her as she picked a piece of her sandwich off. 

**"I had magic then, too... well, somewhat at least."**

**"You did?"**

The bottle is handed back and now it's Snow who takes a sip from it. **"I had my trunk of hearts. It wasn't often but I used them on occasion. Had a few small various potions but nothing I ever ended up needing. Even Daniel's ring proved to be a bit.... magical."** There's a span of silence between the two of them, nothing but the wind rustling the leaves overhead.

With her meal gone, Snow sits quietly as her eyes remain watching the puffy clouds slowly float by above them. Their shadows moving across the valley like dark ghosts. **"I meant to choose the word 'perks'. Despite what you believe, the curse wasn't all... terrible."** Regina looks back at her. **"I see you weren't expecting me to admit that."** A snort with a smirk leaves those blood red lips. **"I was such a shit cook before the curse brought us here. Now I'm not saying I'm the best, but I can at least roast a chicken without burning it or fear of someone contracting salmonella. My baking isn't too bad either."** Matching smiles appear on both women's faces. **" But I think Granny is the one who has benefited the most out of all of us."**

Regina can't help but laugh and it takes Snow by surprise. She's truly laughing and it sounds like the most beautiful thing the younger woman has ever heard causing her heart to take flight. **"You're right about that. A diner _and_ an inn? The curse was clearly not in my favor after all."** She chuckles again as she takes a bite of what remained of her lunch. A smear of it leaving it's trace.

 **"I'd say surely being Mayor isn't all that bad but I've b-....wait....here. You've got a little mayo..."** Snow's legs unfold as she's quick to lean forward. Her hand extending with a napkin wrapped around the edge of her fingertips, reaching over and wiping the side of Regina's upper lip to clear it free of the condiment. **"...on your.. your lip."**

Their eyes meet.

Snow's hand lingers longer than it should have as her eyes make a quick dart back to Regina's lips before meeting her eyes again, giving herself away in that brief second. The way those hazel eyes quickly look away makes Regina's spine straighten and lip twitch as she studies the woman before her. Something akin to hope entering her chest as she realizes Snow was... was having the same feeling? That look in her face, that stare... no, surely not. How could that be possible? But now Regina needed to know, she couldn't stomach the idea of ending this trip without finding out the truth. 

**"No... being Mayor isn't too bad but it is tiring as I'm sure you know."** Her honey brown eyes stay locked on Snow who can no longer match her gaze and instead turns herself towards the flowers, only silently nodding her head in agreement. Another span of silence crosses them as Regina finishes her food with a few long sips of wine. **"Thank you... for bringing us here, I mean. You were right, it does suit me."** Again, Snow only nods. Her head just barely turning to Regina's direction as she does so. **"How much do I owe you?"**

This make Snow sit up a little, finally turning to look at her friend. **"Owe?"**

**"Yes. You didn't have to do all this and I want to pay you back."**

**"You don't owe me anything. And besides, I didn't pay for it....."** There's a short chuckle as a card flips up between two pale fingers. **".... _you_ did."** Regina's mouth falls open and she falters for a second before leaning over to snatch her credit card back. **"What can I say, I was a bandit. Old habits die hard."**

The older woman makes a face, grumbling as she shoves her card deep into her purse pocket. **"You're a sneaky bitch, is what you are."** There's a pause between them as they lock eyes again, Snow staring wide-eyed at her and the remark with her mouth slightly hanging open. Regina's face drops with the thought she'd just overdone it but then Snow laughs and does so hard. Still giggling when she's finally able to form a sentence.

 **"Yes, I am..... but it was worth it."** If Regina had blinked in that moment she would have missed it, but there's a quick wink that doesn't go unnoticed. **"Now come on, Mayor Mills. Let's go ride through the field before I steal something else."**

Little did she realize she was already stealing something from Regina.... and Regina was returning the favour.


	3. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made a little nod to Steven King's 'The Shining'. :)  
> It happened again, I just kept writing and actually ended up shortening it because I had too much drabble and I still feel like this chapter falls short. Maybe I've just spent too much time working it over.  
> Any questions and/or criticism is welcomed.  
> Enjoy!!

Laying motionless on her left side hugging one of the many pillows to her body, Regina stares out the French doors that led out to the private balcony. To say she'd had a restless night would be generous; waking up several times though never fully able to bring herself to check the time on the clock but finally morning came. The horizon was slowly growing brighter with hues of orange as the dark waves of the ocean began to turn blue again. She shuts her eyes once more for a few minutes.... her night had been plagued by strange dreams that she couldn't makes heads or tails of but she did remember Snow being at the center of them. Dreams consisting of old and nearly forgotten memories mixed with these new and impossible yearnings she had.

She wanted to touch Snow. To hold her hands in her own, to caress her face and brush against those soft lips that she just knew had to feel like warm silk. 

Her heart and head are fighting and oh how it hurts. On one hand she was desperate to know what Snow felt, if what she saw in the woman's face yesterday was real but on the other hand she's terrified of the potential pain the answer could bring; if Snow didn't feel the same way _and_ if she did. If she came right out and told Snow what she felt only to find out the feeling _wasn't_ mutual?... well, Regina didn't know what she'd do. What if opening her mouth to reveal her heart injured whatever friendship they were trying to have? Regina couldn't allow that, vowing to herself she'd force a forgetting potion down Snow's throat because losing these close ties with this woman again wasn't an option in her book.... but what if it _was_ real? What would they do then? Enjoy these next few days _together_ and then be expected to return back to Storybrooke as they'd left? Like nothing had happened? And knowing Snow's ability to keep things to herself it would only be a matter of time before she told her husband. What would David say?... or even do for that matter? Could this cause them to divorce?

Her body tenses up at just the thought of disrupting that marriage yet again. What the Charming's had was beautiful and good and just about every other couple in the town tried to be them. If she were to be the reason that bond was destroyed then she might as well go back to being the Evil Queen. 

Regina's eyelids tighten and with a wrinkled brow and achy moan she turns her face into the sheets trying to do the best she can to banish the thoughts in her head and wants of her heart. Rolling over with her stomach in knots, she has half a mind to call the trip off right here and now. The quicker she could get back to her magic then the quicker she could make herself forget.  
Why, after all this time, did her heart have to choose this moment to fall in love with Snow White? Hadn't she been through enough already with this woman? When her eyes open again she finds the room brighter and realizes she must have dozed off for another hour or so. Reaching over to the bedside table she grabs her phone. It's half past eight and surprisingly there's no text from Snow asking to go somewhere or if she was even up. 

_'Breakfast?'_

Regina sends the text, locks her phone and then lets it flop down beside her as she waits for what she knew would only be a few seconds until Snow replied... but she's wrong. It's now been three minutes and there's no reply and for whatever reason she finds herself growing nervous over the silence, waiting for some kind of response. After five minutes she relaxes a little, wondering if maybe Snow truly had been the one who slept in but that would be highly out of character for her. The woman woke so early she beat the rooster to his job.

But it still makes her nervous and anxious so she has to find something to do as the minutes ticks away. Pulling herself out of bed she heads for the bathroom for a cool shower. She needed to knock these thoughts out of her head before she and Snow met up because otherwise it'd make for a long and tiring day. It's not until she's out of the shower and towel drying her hair that she hears her phone ringing in the other room... and it causes her heart to jump into her throat. The fear that something has happened in Storybrooke takes over but much to her relief the caller ID reads out something far more comforting.

**"Hel-.."**

**"I am so sorry, Regina! I have no idea what happened, I never oversleep like this. I hope you didn't wait on me."**

She chuckles. **"It's fine, Snow. An actually I haven't been to breakfast yet, I'm just getting out the shower but I can be ready in.. say, twenty minutes?"**

**"Yeah, uh...I think I'll... um.... I think I'll pass this morning, if that's alright? I still need to shower too and I was going to call Emma. She's on night shift right now so I don't have to worry about waking her up."**

**"...oh.."** Regina can't help but wonder if she was trying to stall from being around her but the excuse is befitting. **"...no.. I mean yes, yes of course that's fine."** She understood Snow wanting to talk to Emma, after all Regina spoke with Henry every night before she went to bed but there was something that just felt off.

**"Okay... I, um... give me about an hour?"**

Clouds of disappointment come over her and there isn't a thing she can do about it. **"Sure, just let me know."**

**"Thanks, I'll see you in a little bit."**

  
With that the line goes dead and Regina's room becomes an overwhelming vacuum of silence.   
  


Down the hall in Room 237 things aren't going any better. After hanging up, Snow collapses face first into the mattress again. She was utterly and completely drained, not at all anywhere along the lines of feeling 'okay' and the idea of breakfast makes her stomach turn even more than it already was. Her night had also been plagued by restlessness and dreams but by the kind that borderlined on being nightmares. Strange twisted replays of she and Regina's lovely day out among the flowers, riding bikes and just relearning how to be in one another's space only to be interrupted by The Evil Queen... but she's not the same. It's no longer Regina's face beneath that crown but her own. They had all seen a version of Snow as the Evil Queen once before and it was an image that had haunted her ever since. 

Her head is pounding and her eyes feel so incredibly tired. She'd never verbally admit it but if she were asked she'd want to spend today in bed. Yesterday had started in a similar fashion but it wasn't anywhere near today's severity. Closing her eyes again helps somewhat but she knows she's going to have to get moving sooner rather than later, not wanting to disappoint Regina more than she already had. She could hear it in the woman's voice and it tore her heart wide open. Keeping her word, she calls Emma and they talk for a few minutes but even with the brief phone call her daughter instantly knows something is wrong just by her soft undertones. Eventually, Snow is able to pull herself from comfort of the warm bed and puts herself in the shower beneath the lukewarm water. It doesn't help her headache but her nausea seems to fade and it at least makes her more alert. Dressed in jean shorts, a white tank top with an open semi-sheer light yellow and white beach cover and her old faithful converse she heads out the door. She looks like she was ready for a day in the sun or maybe out on the water, but she also knows looks can be deceiving and that's exactly what she wants.

When Regina opens her door she finds Snow with her hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of incredibly dark shades as she stands there in the hall. **"Sorry again about this morning. Are you ready?"** There's a lack of energy in her voice, something she can't hide or deceive her friend from no matter how badly she tries.

 **"Let me grab one of my room keys."** She could tell something was off but she keeps it to herself. Backing away from the door, Snow holds it open with her foot as she waits. **"Anything new catch on fire in the last twelve hours?"**

The younger woman chuckles. **"Emma didn't say so I'm assuming we're in the clear."** Her hands settle against the straps of her little backpack purse, holding them like suspenders. **"What's the plan for today?"**

**"I don't have preference, wherever you like."**

**"Now don't do that, Regina. I'm not going to be the one making all the decisions on this trip. Today is _your_ choice."**

The hotel door closes as Regina steps out into the hall. Her leather crossbody purse hanging at her side as she's dressed in a solid military green sleeveless v-neck casual jumpsuit with a little belt and sandals to match her bag. She truly didn't care where or what they did today just so long as she got to spend it beside Snow. **"Well, let's grab some brunch first and then plan our next move."**

Snow's mouth agrees but the rest of her body doesn't. **"Sure."**

**"How does the café around the corner sound?"**

There's a weak smile slipping into those blood red lips. **"You mean the one you went to without me?"**

 **"That'd be the one."** Without planning to, Regina winks then quickly makes her way down the hall leaving Snow no choice but to follow with an amused shake of her head.

Two plates are brought to the table. One order of a Monte Cristo with a mimosa and the other a plain toast cut in half with butter on the side and water. Snow knew she needed to eat something but she can't help but feel like she's pushing it. She doesn't want to go the whole day feeling sickly and she prays these carbs do the trick... and much to her relief, they do. Only halfway through and she's already feeling better.

**"Did you want to do anyt-..?"**

**"I already told you, I'm not deciding."**

Another bite of toast is shoved into her mouth. She sounds almost stern and it causes Regina to look away as she takes a few sips from her glass. Maybe she _does_ know Snow... or at least she knows this woman well enough to notice when something is wrong; something more than just over sleeping. **"Then we'll go shopping."** It's not necessarily something she really wants to do that but it's the first thing that comes mind. **"Chanel, Valentino, Armani..."** The other woman simply nods in agreement as if she would have consented to any ridiculously over-priced name in that moment. The glass is set down and Regina crosses her arms. **"Alright, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself."**

 **"What? Oh, it's nothing, I'm just tired."** Snow releases a heavy sigh. **"I think I stayed up a little too late talking with David last night."**

A suspicious eyebrow raises over dark honey eyes. The sentence sounds true enough but it doesn't seem to fill in all the blanks completely. **"If we need to scratch today and start aga-.."**

**"No, don't even think it."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"I'm sure. Besides, I think I'd like to do some shopping as well. Get a few things to bring back home."** She takes a prolonged drink from her cup of water, pushing what was left of the toast aside. **"Also, I was thinking...um... maybe this evening we could enjoy a bonfire on the beach? I saw some along the shore last night. Looks fun... different change of pace at least. What do you think?"**

Her hazel-green eyes are still hidden but Regina knows they've locked on to one another when she looks over. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest as her ears picked up on that terribly obvious quiver in Snow's voice, like she was nervous to even ask. And if she's not mistaken it almost sounds like a.... a date? No, that's not right. It can't be right. **"That sounds nice so long as we aren't the ones to catch fire."** She tells herself it's only Snow being Snow; being adventurous, finding new things to try and nothing more... but the image of that split second stare on her face from yesterday still lingers in Regina's mind, refusing to let go even when she tries to drown it out with the rest of her drink.

Snow lightly slaps the top of her thighs before pushing back her chair. **"Good, then it's a date."** At that word Regina inhales sharply, the last little bit of her drink plummeting into her lungs causing her to cough violently. **"Regina, are you alright?!"**

The woman is nodding profusely as the glass is clumsily set down, her hand moving for a napkin to wipe her mouth. **"...I'm fine..."** Still coughing, she tries clearing her throat. **"Just a little bit of unmixed champagne at the bottom."**

**"See? This is why I don't have anything sweet in the mornings. Have some of my water, I'm going to run to the restroom before we go."**

The older woman clears her throat once again, grabbing Snow's water with a thankful nod and taking a sip as she starts seeing spots. Casting her gaze away, she can't help but roll her eyes at herself. Was she truly acting this way? She needed to get a handle on herself and quick before she did or said something she'd have to regret.

The day goes by without a hitch. The two of them slowly and casually making their way down the streets into little shops along the way to nowhere in particular. Snow knows this wouldn’t have been possible in Storybrooke and thanks herself for not going along with the New York idea because _that_ would have been a bloody disaster. Being that close to home would have kept Regina on edge the entire time, most liking calling and emailing her office secretary all while working on a PowerPoint for next month’s quarterly meeting. No, this was indeed far better and the distance was exactly what both of them needed.

Several hours into their mini-shopping spree and Snow is acting more like herself but not quite. Almost as if she's a dimmer version of her usual bright self and it's doesn't go unnoticed. Regina picked up on her companion's low energy but she was refusing to look into any closer, chalking it up to believing the extended story about staying up too late.

On their way back to the resort, bags in hand, they find a man along the port doing sketches and like a child the younger of the two insists they each sit for one, her being the first to go. Dropping her things and reclining back in the chair for a dramatic pose; sunglasses still on her face with a hand behind her head as though she's trying not to loose her imaginary sunhat. Regina, on the other hand, takes some convincing as Snow nearly corners her into handing over her things so she can sit for her portrait. The older woman is a bit more refined, sitting straight, facing forward, legs crossed and only glancing over to Snow now and again. The pair have done this once before, sitting for hours and resulting in a larger than life portrait of the King Leopold, his daughter and his new Queen.... but this isn't Misthaven and the sketch artist is done in less than twenty minutes. The man pulls the page off, ready to hand it over when Snow stops him. **"Monsieur? Pourriez-vous lui donner une couronne?"**

 **"Une couronne?"** He looks at Snow slightly confused then over to his model who isn't sure what the problem is. Regina's legs unfold and she's about to come out of her chair when Snow's hand raises with a slight shake of her head to stop her.

 **"Oui, s'ilvous plaît. Rien de trop chic."** At her words, the man turns back to Regina with a shrug of his shoulders and resumes his sketching.

**"Snow? Everything alright?"**

**"Shtstshsts... just sit still. He's almost done."**

Another three minutes and he's done. Taking the page down and handing it over to Snow who smiles wide with approval. Regina manages her own bit of French in the form of a small **"merci"** before going to see what had been the trouble. Palming the paper from her friend she spins it around to see a surprisingly exquisite image of herself but with an added accessory. **"You must be kidding me. _This_ is what you told him to do?"**

There's a big ole grin that seems to be plastered across Snow's face as she hands her friend's things back over before they mosey on over to their lodging. **"Well, you can't say I'm wrong. Looks good on you.... and rather fitting if you ask me."** On the sketch there is a simple but elegant crown placed atop Regina's head. No, the woman wasn't wrong and the added image seems to fit in with the rest of the design flawlessly. **"Um, listen... when we get back to the hotel, would you mind if I laid down for a little while? I have this headache that's creeping up a-.."**

 **"Not at all."** Hearing the proposal sounds like the best idea Snow has ever had. After being in the bright sunny city all day and running on practically no sleep, the offer is a godsend. **"And actually I think I could do with a power-nap; didn't really sleep too well myself last night."**

**"Sounds like we're both finding it a bit difficult sleeping in a strange new place. What do you think?... two hours?"**

**"That sounds fine."**

When Regina wakes she instantly knows it's been longer than two hours due to the setting sun. When it hits her, she swiftly rolls to the opposite side of the bed and practically claws at her phone to see how many missed called or texts she has, but there isn't any. Her head falls back onto a pillow as she takes in a deep sigh with a soft a smile assuming her little friend had once again overslept. The pair of them had had a good day but it left her wanting more. It was nothing but a tease... yet before her mind can go any further, her phone dings beside her. It's a text.

' _Let me know when you're up._ '

It's Snow, of course.... but Regina surprises herself when she doesn't reply right away. She clicks the screen off as she places the phone face down on her stomach, her left forearm finding it's way to lay across her eyes. There was the alluring option to not respond and play dumb in the morning. To take this freebie card and keep her distance from Snow but her heart is aching far too loud for her to think straight. Lifting the phone back up, she taps away at her screen.

' _I'm up._ '

' _:) About time. Meet me on the beach?_ '

She hadn't forgotten about the bonfire plans made earlier in the day but she thought Snow had. Rereading the short message again Regina scrunches up her nose... ' _about time_ '? She looks at the corner of her phone realizing that's the one thing she didn't check... it's eight-thirty. With a groan, she pulls herself out the bed and over the bathroom to brush out her hair as quickly as she can before jetting out the door.

' _On my way._ '

The sky is a dark navy blue and the city across the bay is lit up with millions of lights as Regina trailed down the boardwalk, following the request of the text message. Her nerves spike when she catches sight of Snow in the distance, her hands clenching into fists at her side as she tries to steady herself. There was no reason she should be this anxious, it's ridiculous, but the butterflies in her stomach feel like she may be eaten alive from the inside. It wasn’t like she was going on a blind date… hell, this wasn’t even a date! Just two friends simply meeting up in a somewhat intimate and what could be considered semi-romantic setting. She knew in her heart that it couldn't have been what Snow meant it but just hearing those words leave that mouth had made Regina weak. 

As she gets closer she can see there is a sandy pit dug out with a pile of driftwood stacked into it and a thick blanket laid out on the sand in front of it. Once again, a little basket graces their presence and Regina finds she can't wait to see what Snow has procured his time as it felt like sleeping through dinner was about to make her regret it. **"How is it that everywhere you bring me looks like we're in a piece of artwork?"**

Snow softly chuckles as she pulls her sheer shawl closed around her. **"I have good taste... that or I just know what you like."** In the late evening, Regina is finally able to see those greyish-hazel eyes that had eluded her all day behind a pair of sunglasses. **"Sorry if I woke you."**

 **"No, no..."** She sits down off to the right of the blanket, legs folded neatly beneath her as she leans off to the side on one arm. **"...I needed to get up anyway."** It dawns on her that this set up had taken some serious preparation. The sand has been evened out where the blanket is placed, there's a tin pale for water to put the fire out later, and if she's not mistaken it looks like the fire-pit is nearly a perfect circle. Not to mention how the wood was meticulously placed. **"How long have you been out here?"**

There's a shrug of some shoulders. **"Thirty minutes?.. give or take. Why?"**

 **"Hmm, just curious."** She's swears there's a lie somewhere in those words but she just can't find it. **"What's in the basket?"**

 **"Oh!"** Snow leans on one hip and starts taking out the goodies. **"I didn't think you'd want anything too heavy to eat this late so..."** A little wooden plank is laid out between them as she sets the things atop, there was no way in hell she'd been out here only half an hour. **"...I got a little bit of everything. We have Italian sodas, prosciutto, pepperoni, olives, sharp cheddar, and havarti to go with the... apples."** She's slightly cautious about glancing up at Regina but she does anyway, finding a strong look of shock mixed with a hint of confusion making Snow feel like she's done something wrong. She wishes she could get passed the aversion to the fruit but it seemed no matter what she tried or did, it still gave her nearly a gut wrenching reaction. **"I'm sorry, I-.."**

**"You weren't kidding, were you?"**

**"...well, I wasn't going to suggest you eat _all_ of it."**

**"That's not what I meant."**

The little smile that had started growing suddenly vanishes off the younger woman's face as the confusion now spreads. **"...wait... I don't follow. What are we talking about?"**

Regina scoffs with a look near disgust as she adjusts her legs, folding them in front of her as she sits criss-crossed... much like how her friend is sitting. **"You..."** She has to stop and clear her throat, finding her voice wasn't with her in this moment. **"...you really _do_ know me, don't you?"** It's a saddened tone, one that neither of the women were ready for. Snow's head tilts as she watches, trying to understand what was going on in that beautiful head. **"I think sometimes you know me better than I know myself... better than I know you..."** She shakes her head like she's disappointed. **"...better than I'll _ever_ know you because right now feels like I'm sitting next to a stranger." **A cold gust of wind sweeps in off the ocean as an uneasy and unwelcomed silence smothers the two women. Snow opens her mouth to say something but falters... it doesn't matter though because Regina wasn't finished just yet. **"On the plane you gave me your seat on the aisle before I could ask and did the same thing yesterday on the train. And I don't know how you knew that I have an affinity for lavender, but yet you do."**

 **"I-.."** She's cut off before she even has a chance.

 **"And _this_."** She motions to the charcuterie board that Snow had carefully organized. **"You know my favorite snack foods?"** The tone in her voice had changed, now sounding more irritated and somewhere in the realm of disbelief. **"Who the hell knows that I eat havarti with...."** Finally she's able to turn and find the pale little face looking back at her. **"...with apple slices?"** She's struggling to express herself properly, finding it hard to tell Snow the truth without revealing too much of herself. **"I can't even order you a coffee, Snow. I don't know anything about you."**

 **"No, that's not true."** Snow shakes her head with a little scoot forward.

**"But it is."**

**"So what if you don't know how I like my coffee or tea."** She leans forward, taking the closest tan hand she can reach. **"For the record, I don't care if you _ever_ know my strange habits or preferences.... and if there's something you don't know but you _want_ to know, then simply ask me. I'll be an open book to you."** She squeezes the hand she holds but receives no response. **"This is why we took the trip to begin with, Regina. I mean look at you and Emma. It's taken some years but you've made time to know my daughter, to really _know_ her. And I have no doubt that you an I will make it to that point too but we have to give ourselves a chance to even get there first.**" She waits, giving Regina space to think or say whatever she wants but no sound comes from her. **"We're suppose to be starting new, remember? So let's start... and we can start by talking. Actually talking with one another like we did at dinner the other night."**

 **"I'd really like that."** Yep, Regina felt like she's being eaten alive from the inside out, with her chest heavy like it might damn near explode on her. Truly there's only one thing that she wants to ask Snow... and funny enough if she did, she'd get the answer she longed to hear... but she doesn't ask and that door remains shut. Choosing to deny the love she wished to share that was so apparent on her face.

The gentle smile returns to Snow's lips as she let's a little wink and nod with purpose slip by. **"I know."** Another breeze whips past them causing her to pull away and hug herself. **"I guess I should have told you to bring us another blanket or something. I didn't realize the temperature would drop this much."**

 **"If I had my magic I'd 'poof' us some."** Regina tries to make her sniffing subtle as she looks away but she's not too successful. **"Want me to go back?"**

 **"Only if you need one. I'll be all set as soon as I get the fire going."** The younger brunette reaches over and pulls out an automatic fire-starter, clicking it into the hole of dry wood until it catches. Satisfied with herself, she glances back up to find a raised curious eyebrow. **"What?"**

 **"Nothing... I'm just a little surprised you're not going to start it all caveman style."**

**"Oh, hardy har har, Regina."** She grabs an olive and haphazardly lobs it at the other woman who chuckles. 

**"And you dare claim you know me."** There's a smirk creeping in on her painted lips. **"Little do you know, I'm full of jokes."**

**"I'm not so sure about jokes but you're full of something else, I'll tell you that much."**

They share a giggled laugh as the fire before them grows, warming them better than any jacket would. In the back of Regina's head is an old memory and seems to be stirring. An old but distant one that's growing brighter... and then it makes itself obvious to her: she and Snow had shared a similar moment like this before. A lifetime ago when the Evil Queen had cloaked herself as a commoner just to kill Snow in her sleep only to be saved by the wanted Bandit. Snow had cared for her, not knowing who she really was, nursing her back to health until her strength came back and then was willing to take her on as a traveling companion. And in a way, that was sort of what they were doing now. Taking that journey through the woods that had been placed on hold all those years ago. She can't help but wonder what would have happened if she had told Snow who she really was sooner... that maybe they could have had the life she imagines now every time she sees that pale face. 

Another gust of wind from the west blows sending rogue leaves across the sand... and it looks like one has taken up new residence in Snow's hair. **"You have a little... something..."** Regina gestures to what now looks like a piece of brown fuzz that's blown in from a nearby palm tree, sticking straight up in that short hair.

 **"...what is it?"** One of her pale hands is patting her head, feeling around for the foreign object but missing it each time. **"Where?"**

 **"No, a little to the left... try again that's your right. You're never going to get it. Here, may I?"** Snow nods, tilting her head towards her friend so she can removed whatever it was... and Regina's heart leaps into her throat when she realizes what she's just been permitted to do. Taking one good scoot closer, she finds her fingers diving deep into Snow's dark waves before she had time to process her movements. With the second pass of her hand she's already forgotten what it was she was suppose to be doing. **".....I miss your long hair."** She's in a daze with her voice nearly a whisper, not realizing her verbal admission nor the fact that the little woman has picked her head up and was now looking at her, watching her intently.

Violent chills run up and down Snow's spine nearly causing her breath to catch as those piano fingers comb through her hair again and again, not realizing that she's leaning into Regina's hand with each pass. **"....me too."**

The soft voice startles Regina and she becomes all too aware of their compromising positions. Her hand yanks away like she'd been burned by fire but she's instantly grabbed by the wrist.... Snow holds her in place, grounding her to this moment as the two simply look at each other. Everything around them seems to have just stopped, the world melting away like they were the only souls alive as pale fingers slide into a tan hand. The younger of the two adjusts herself still moving closer, testing the waters, as the pair of them secretly wish this moment goes on forever...... but it's too late. Without warning a phone starts going off. It's not a call but it shatters their little bubble all the same. Regina is the first to lean away with a jump as her hand is successfully and swiftly removed from Snow's grasp. She clears her throat before even attempting to speak. **"...Is that you or me?"**

 **"It's me."** Snow groans, mentally kicking herself for nearly kissing Regina as well as chastising her past self for setting the damn alarm. Seriously, where the hell was her mind? Awkwardly twisting, she turns back and her yellow and white light beach shawl slides down, falling off her right shoulder as she tries to reach her bag to silent her phone.

In the glimmer of the fire Regina can easily see a terribly healed scar running from the woman's lower right shoulder blade and down at an angle but she can't see where it ends. **"What the hell happened there?"** She sits up from where she is with a nodded gesture just as the shawl comes back up.

**"What?"**

**"On your shoulder."**

**"It's nothing, just an old wound."** She tries to make it sound like it's no big deal as she fiddles with her phone but Regina knew it hadn't been mentioned in the book nor had she ever seen it before. Not that Snow wore anything revealing, but even when they were in the Enchanted Forest or Camelot she doesn't remember that mark. Snow tosses her phone back to her bag, turning to find Regina closer as she pulls her shawl tighter around herself.

 **"You said I could ask you anything so I'm asking about this."** She reaches for Snow's sleeve but the woman pulls away. **"Why didn't you come to me?... Or Emma? One of us could have healed that for you. Here, let me see it."**

**"It's fine, Regina. It happened a lon-.. hey, wait a minute!"**

The older woman has yanked the shoulder of the covering down again and just about man-handles Snow by her arm, turning her so she could see. It is healed, there's no doubt about that but it's ugly and somewhat jagged as the rest of it disappeared down under the woman's tank top. For a moment, Snow struggles but then the fight leaves her in a disgruntled huff. **"...Snow......"** Her tone drops into the comfort voice that Henry knew well and few times she had used with Snow and Emma. **"....what did this?"**

When Regina releases her hold the coverlet is pulled back up around Snow's shoulders as she stares into the fire for several long seconds. There was no need to keep digging up the past, that wasn't what their trip was meant for and it truly was later than she'd originally thought. The alarm notifying her it was a little after ten and there's an injection waiting on her back in the hotel room. **"We should head in. It's getting late... and cold."** Without another word, she pushed herself up to her feet before grabbing the bucket and heading down towards the water... and when she returned Regina was already halfway back to the resort. She couldn't help but feel abandoned and she also couldn't help but feel she deserved it. The fire is doused, the embers killed and the smoke billows up into the cool night air only to disappear into nothing. 

\-----

Room 243 is nothing but a whirlwind of emotions. It's been about forty-five minutes since she left Snow on the beach but the silence is deafening and oh how Regina tries to drown it out. She even goes so far as to break into the mini-bar in the hopes of getting drunk enough to make her numb but she's not that lucky. How could she have been so careless? She can't believe how far she'd let herself get tangled up in this. Nothing is helping, absolutely nothing is able to drag her mind from the woman down the hall and she decides in this very moment that she can't go another day without knowing the truth, no matter how badly it ends up hurting her.

There were too many mixed signals and right now she has to know what is real, come hell or high water. 

Downing the little bottle of what tastes like bourbon, she looks at herself in the mirror as she smooths her hair and lightly spritz herself with her perfume before glancing at her watch; it's eleven twenty-two. Quickly she slips back into her sandals and is out the door in under a minute. She couldn't think about what she was doing or even focus on what words she was going to say because if she takes just a second to stop and think then she'd turn right back around. The door isn't far as their rooms sit vertical from one another and it's maybe a ten-second walk but it feels far longer as Regina's heart beats wildly in her chest. Cold chills run up and down her arms as her senses are screaming at her stop, but she doesn't. Raising her fist to the door she pauses, her whole body shaking with anxiety at the millions ways this could turn out... and before she's realized it, she's banged on the door. 

Her hand shakily scratches at her neck before falling to her side, still shaking. When the door doesn't open immediately she tells herself Snow is asleep and it would be for the better if she takes this moment to leave, to run back to her room and pretend this slip-up never happened... and she very nearly does. With one deep breath she gives the moment several more seconds of her time and when the door still doesn't budge she takes it as a sign. Her heart is falling as she turns away, mentally kicking herself for even allowing things to go this far. Snow had given her that moment on the beach, and though it had been brief it had still been an open opportunity that had been wasted. Now, she'd never kno-....

**"....hey."**

She stops and spins back around with a jump finding the younger woman leaning against the doorframe, watching and waiting on her. **"....hey...."**

**"Did you... did you need something?"**

**"....I, uh...."** For that split second she doesn't know what to say or do... and then it dawns on her that Snow looked, well.. she looked like shit. **"....you look like shit."**

She manages a light snort. **"....thanks, I know."**

Now that Regina is able to focus a little better, it almost looks like Snow is having to rely on the wall to stay upright. **"Are you alright? You look pale, which is really saying something."** Whatever feelings had initially driven her down the hall were currently put on the backburner as she moves back towards her friend. The back of her hand is pressed into Snow's forehead and the woman leans into the touch. **"You don't have a fever but you're sweating."**

 **"I'm fine, I just..."** With what seems to be difficultly, she makes herself swallow. **"...I just need to sleep."**

There's something in the sentence that worries Regina. Her mind flooded with the notion that this was being caused by that second and even more disastrous sleeping curse that had been placed on both the Charming's over a year ago. If this was somehow leftover residue magic. But that can't be right... there was no magic out here. **"I'm sorry I lef-..."** She doesn't have a chance to finish her thought when Snow quickly disappears back into her room with the sound of retching following just as Regina's hand stops the door from shutting her out. She follows, marching through the room and into the bathroom where the other woman is face first over the porcelain, dry heaving. Regina's a little stunned, unsure what to do or how Snow even got to this point. **"Snow? What's is it, what's going on? Is this from what we ate?"** That couldn't be right, they had the same things and she had barely touched the food. What's even more confusing was she seemed absolutely fine on the beach, so what had changed?

Snow shakes her head as she forces herself to take slow breaths in her nose and exhale out her mouth as the saliva pools beneath her tongue. This gagging was more frustrating than actually vomiting and getting it over with. **"....no.. it... it's just...."** Her eyes close as her elbow braces itself on the lip of the toilet and she's just about to rest her head when a cold towel is placed against her forehead pulling her backwards. Gods, she felt so sick. **"...I'm okay, I'll be okay..."** The words sound like they are for her own reassurance even though they aren't. Standing behind her, Regina makes Snow rest back against her leg as she pats the cold cloth against the woman's face, down her jaw and against her neck all while she says nothing. At first she doesn't know what to say, afraid to ask what was really going on. There had been only one time in this woman's life that she'd fallen deathly ill but that was decades ago when she was a child... ever since then, Snow's been as healthy as a horse. The idea that Snow was being revisited by something so crippling like this sets Regina back several paces until a warm hand stills her own. **"...thank you, Regina."**

She swallows hard, finding her mouth as dry as the Sahara. **"Do I need to call David?"**

 **"...mm-no... he'll only worry..."** Her eyes open, looking up at the warm worried amber ones standing over her as she lightly pats the tan hand against her neck. **"..I just need to rest..."**

**"Come on then, let's get you off this floor and into bed."** Without another second to lose Regina is helping Snow slowly get to her feet, the two of them nearly stumbling along the way. It's takes the younger woman a minute more to gather her strength and pull herself up onto the mattress. Regina fans out the wet towel, making it colder before laying it across her friend's neck and chest. Snow's clammy, her skin slightly damp and paler than usual and most definitely lightheaded judging by the way she was walking. **"What do you need me to do?"** The only answer that comes from her companion is a soft hum with a shake of her head... she didn't want Regina to do anything and that leaves her in a somewhat strange place. **"S-... Snow?"** She waits but the woman makes no indication that's she's even alert, quickly slipping into unconsciousness still dressed in her clothes from the beach. She was out, completely gone to the world.

There she stands, hovering over Snow alone in this hotel room.... things aren't going at all like she had expected them to. With a trembling hand she dares to move forward and brush some damp bangs off the woman's face but once more she's interrupted by a phone that's ringing in the bathroom. She quickly steps away from the bed and heads back to pick up the phone from the tiled floor. Speak of the Devil, it was Prince Charming himself. She's not surprised... really, she should have known. With a thick sigh she answers.

**"David."**

**"..R-... Regina?"**

**"Sorry, I'm sure you weren't expecting me to be the one to answer."**

He chuckles. **"No, I can't say I was. Where's Snow?"**

 **"She's, uh...."** Regina hesitates as she looks over her shoulder, back to the small sleeping figure. **"...there's really no other way for me to put this, but she passed out quite literally a minute ago. She's not been feeling well.**

He breathes a heavy sigh. **"I knew it, I could tell from her voicemail.... dammit."** It's a muttered and almost irritated phrase and the way he says that one final word sends chills down the woman's spine.

 **"..I can... I can try and wake her if you want."** Her mind racing a million miles an second at what could be going on, what this terrible secret was that Snow had managed to keep. 

**"No.... no, let her sleep. She needs it."** There's a brief pause, both caught up in this awkward space. **"How've things been? You two doing alright?"**

 **"It's going good. Actually, it's been rather nice. A few.. _surprises_.. but everything has been going smoothly. Well, aside from tonight."** Now she pauses. **"....I suppose I need to thank you. That is I mean you, Henry and Emma."**

**"For what?"**

**"For convincing us to take this trip."** Her breath catches, unsure if the words she wants to say next would be too revealing. **"....I'd forgotten how much I missed her."**

She listens, waiting on Charming to say something and just when she's about to retract her admission with an apology he speaks up. **"I'm glad you two are reconnecting because she's missed you too, Regina... but you didn't need _me_ to tell _you_ that."** He was right. Snow's unhealthy obsession with Storybrooke's Mayor was known far and wide, even before they'd made it to this realm. **"Look, um.. I'm not trying to disrupt your vacation by any means and I hate to even say this but keep an eye on her for me. I know she's tough but she likes to push herself..."**

 **"Of course... and you can be certain that if we need to cut this trip short then we will."**

**"I appreciate that, it means a lot to me."** She can hear the smile in his voice... there's even a smile that's found it's way onto her face. **"If you two need anything just call."**

 **"Will do."** She smirks to herself. Snow was right to nickname this man 'Charming', but there's a pain in her chest. **"And I'll have her call you when she's up and about."**

**"Thanks, Regina. You have a goodnight."**

**"You too, David. Goodnight."**

Now she feels like she's the one who is going to throw up at the thought that she'd come to Snow's room with an ulterior motive only to have now fallen in this strange space. David had welcomed her into their family and was trusting her with his wife, to look after her and befriend her all while darker thoughts roamed behind her eyes. Making her way back into the room, she places the phone on the bedside table and plugs it in. There's a brief moment where she thinks about staying put but the morning would bring too many questions and she wasn't ready to jeopardize what she and Snow had built up the last couple days.... so she settles for just a handful of minutes in private.

Perching herself on the side of the bed, she leans on one elbow and watches Snow sleep as strange feeling soaks into her bones. Now she's in Mr. Nolan's territory, a place that was only ever reserved for him but right now she didn't care. This trip was for the pair of them, no one else, and she wasn't going to let another opportunity slip through her fingers... but those things have to be put aside for now. She had never seen this woman look so vulnerable as she did in this moment and she's positive she never wants to see her this way ever again. If she was honest with herself she'd say it terrified her to her core. 

**"Snow."** She states the name again softly as she leans in close to the woman's face but the lack of response is still the same. Her eyes rake over this pale face she'd known several lifetimes over and something about this makes an anger bubble up in Regina. Half a century had been spent chasing after this woman, pining for her head on a spike and all wishing for all the misery in the world to land upon those frail looking shoulders... only now to have Regina find herself laying beside her in this strange world. She was definitely still chasing after her but in a completely different way she never thought possible. She'd wasted so much time and effort seething with hate for Snow just to end up falling madly in love with her. How fickle and cruel fate had been to them. **"Sleep, my dear, because tomorrow may be difficult for us both."**

Half a minute later, she slips out into the hall with one of Snow's room keys clutched in her hand.


	4. Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm one who likes preserving moments so I'd like to just say that this chapter was completed in a hotel room with me sitting at the desk in a black Pink Floyd tank top and black underwear. I feel like that's an aesthetic somewhere and I apologize if that's TMI. I know this is a shorter chapter compared to the last two but as of this last Monday (12-07-20) I will be working the next 17 days straight and I'm not sure when I'll be able to have another chapter ready, but I do have a couple already started. As always, I hope you enjoy it. Any and all feedback is appreciated and I hope you all are staying safe and healthy.

Soft pitter-patter of midmorning rain taps steadily against the window but it was the smell of lukewarm coffee and staled toast that wakes her. Regina had brought the tray nearly an hour ago in hopes of getting her to eat a little something but the woman just mumbled incoherently and then rolled over. But now she doesn't want to open her eyes, doesn't want to get the day started even though she knows she should. They were suppose to be enjoying themselves on vacation, having fun, growing closer... and while all of that was indeed happening, she was also feeling shittier with each passing day. What was she thinking? She should have waited until they got back that before starting this medication but she had no idea it was going to have this sort of effect on her.

Gritting her teeth, Snow slowly rolls onto her back from her side and waits as her head pounds like her own personal jackhammer. She knew it was coming... the moment her body registered that her mind was back online again it would signal her stomach to empty itself. Roughly a minute and a half later she's proven right. Grabbing a fist full of covers, she pulls herself out of the bed and into the restroom to vomit what little she had eaten last night. Sinking to the floor, she braces herself against the edge of the doorframe. What she really wants to do is lay down on the cold floor but then again she doesn't want to deal with the hassle of having to get back up.

**"Snow. Look at me."**

Her eyes crack open to find a warm hand cupping her cheek and Regina squatting in front of her. There's a hint of a quick smile in the corner of her mouth, the comfort of that familiar face warming her body but it disappears to be replaced with a frown. **"....I thought you didn't have your magic?"**

Regina matches the frown as she places the inside of her wrist to Snow forehead, still checking for the possibility of a fever. **"What are you talking about?"**

**".....You're in my room."**

**"Well, I see you're still sharp as a tack; nothing get's passed you."** Much like Snow had done with her credit card, she flicks up the room key. 

The younger brunette looks at it then back to her friend before closing her eyes. **"...you broke in?"**

Dark eyes roll with a slight shake of a head. **"It's not breaking in if you have a key, Ms. Bandit. You should know that better than anyone."** The card is shoved into one of the back pockets of her jeans before a gentle hand is placed to her little friend's arm. **"I'm going to help you up, we've got to get going."**

Snow groans. **"To where?"**

**"To get you dressed and then I'm taking you to the closest hospital."**

**Regi-.."**

**"Something is clearly wrong with you, Snow. You haven't been yourself since we got here and you're getting worst. You can't even sit up on your own right now so don't try to give me any bullshit about everything being fine."** She braces herself, finding a solid balance before shifting forward to lift Snow but two pale hands stop her. 

**"Regina."** Her eyes are open yet again only to find a new expression of worry in front of her that hadn't been there a moment ago. **"I am alright."** She nods a little as their eyes remained locked. **"I started a new medication the day before we left Storybrooke... it just doesn't seem to be agreeing with me."** Her head leans back to rest against the wall behind her.

This was not at all what what the older woman was expecting hear and the shock is written across her face, taking her several seconds too long to process the words. **"........medication?"** Her top lip twitches once as that old memory resurfaces, a twelve year old Snow laying at death's door looking so small in that oversize bed. Knowing what she knows now of the modern world, it was most likely a severe case of pneumonia that had struck the Princess down that winter. A sickness that had taken so many of their Kingdom and threatened to take another, but beating all the odds the girl held on. Movement from the now adult Snow in front of her yanks her back to the here and now, her eyes studying the younger woman. There was no cough or fever or any other signs of a sickness but the word 'medication' meant illness. **"Are you... are you _sick_?" **There's a tightness welling up in Regina's chest that whatever was going on is far worst than pneumonia.

 **"No."** Snow shakes her head as her hand squeezes Regina's arm. **"Not in the sense you're thinking of."** Her voice is soft and low, almost motherly as a weak smile sneaks across her lips for a brief moment. **"Huh.... It's surprising how alike you and Emma can be at times."** The eldest of her children also had that gut-wrenching reaction that her mother had been handed a death sentencing disease until Snow set her straight. Her tone drops into something serious as a hard look comes across those hazel eyes telling Regina there there is only truth in her next words, that there's nothing to question. **"I'm not going anywhere soon. You are all stuck with me for another lifetime."**

**"Then why the medication?"** The hardness remains on Regina's face as she watches Snow hesitate.

**"I don't wa-..."**

**"You said you'd be an open book and now this is twice you won't answer me."** There is still no explanation as the hazel eyes disappear behind eyelids with a heavy huff of exhaustion. Regina scoffs with a shake of her head like she's not surprised by Snow's withholding. **"Fine, keep your secrets. You expect me to trust you but when the tables are turned you won't dare to trust me!"** She and Snow were also alike when their emotions took control. She thrusts herself up to her feet and walks out the bathroom, feeling a last minute tug on her pants leg but she keeps walking and hates herself for doing so. If Snow was going to fight her on this then she'd just have to fight back. Storming over to the closet, she yanks open the double doors and pulls out Snow's suitcase......

  
.....There's rough shaking on Snow's shoulder, rousing her once more as she now lays on the bathroom floor. **"Wake up."** She groans but it does nothing to deter the hand slipping behind her neck to pull her up. **"Most of your belongings are packed and I've called David, both of which I should have had _you_ do." **

The younger woman grabs the shoulder her face is now resting against and moans. **"Why did yo-..."**

 **"Because I'm getting us on the first flight home."** There's still a bite in her words as the frustration from earlier continues to ripple across her. 

Snow's body goes rigid. There was no way she was going to be the reason their time was cut short, not if she has anything to say about it.... and she has a lot to say. Her movements are slow and sluggish but both hands are now braced against the older woman's shoulders as she pushes away. **"Stop it, Regina, you're being ridiculous."** She's successful in pulling away, propping herself up on her hands.

 **"Really? _I'm_ the one being ridiculous?..."** There's really no choice but to release the woman so she does, sitting back on one her her feet. **"Try telling that to your husband who agrees with me on bringing your ass home. It's either the closest emergency room here or the twenty hour flight back to Storybrooke, so choose one."** She didn't like using this roughness but David had been specific when she talked to him. 

**"I don't need you to start mothering me now, not after all these years."** The sharpness in her words matched the ones she had received and now all she wants is to cut her tongue off as they are still rolling from her mouth. That was the old her, the childish and selfish side of her. A side that couldn't help but surface now and again when Regina was around as she was the only person who could bring it out in her. They were passed this, weren't they? Or at least, they were suppose to be passed this. There had been an apology, one that was genuine and sincere, made that cold night on a bench over a year ago that signaled the beginning of the end to this old tired war between them. Snow shifts her weight, pulling herself away to lean once more against the wall where she had previously been. Her eyes have fallen away from those warm brown ones watching her and she doesn't think she can raise her head to find them once again. 

A hard silence falls between them, both women knowing the regret the other had. Regina nods to herself as her lips purse together, feeling as though that was a comment had been a long time coming and was well deserved. **"Well, then...."** She clears her throat, pushing aside what irritation had been there just moments ago. **".....I expect you can manage on your own."** She rocks backwards, pulling her leg out from under her to stand but Snow grabs her.

 **"No, wait...."** It's a soft touch, but yet a strong hold as the young woman wasn't willing to let this just pass. There wasn't any room for conflict or old grudges to remain, not any more. Snow nods upwards toward the bathroom counter, skipping over her friend's face completely. **"...look in the bag."** Her hand slowly slides away letting the woman decide for herself what to do.

Regina looks up towards the counter with a furrowed brow, choosing to stand and approach it with a step and a half. It's a cosmetic bag which is a little surprising but the pastel floral pattern is not. Flipping back the lid reveals some usual items you'd expect: eyedrops, face wash, moisturizer, barely touched and probably expired makeup... but sectioned off along the back wall of the case is a little baggie with a little vial reading out _Bravelle_ and a good fist full of syringes, there must be close to two dozen of them. Regina takes the bag in both of her hands, a thumb feeling a curved barrel of a needle's protectant through the thin plastic. She blinks several times, feeling her eyes wanting to water even though she doesn't know why nor does she understand what exactly she's looking at. **"....What is this?"** Her voice makes it over to the woman sitting on the floor but her eyes don't.

 **"Do you remember at the restaurant, you said you thought David and I should have more children? Well, we agree with you...... but it may not happen."** She takes a slow deep breath as she pulls her knees up to her chest. **"Or at the very least it may not happen with me."**

The little plastic bag is set down as those words pull Regina's attention towards Snow. **".....what do you mean?"**

Snow swallows hard, wetting her bottom lip as she now finds her mouth as rough and dry as sandpaper. **"We've been trying to conceive for almost a year. Dr. Whale finally ordered testing on both of us and while David seems to be firing on all cylinders..."** She lightly snorts a chuckle to herself with a brief smile that disappears just as quick as it had arrived. **"...I'm not. My body...”** She shakes her head, unwilling to continue.

Finding her voice again, Regina takes the step back to where she was and drops down with a saddened look on her face. **"When we get back, I'll look through my books and see if there's anything I can do to help. I won't say anything to David or Emma if yo-.."**

 **"You misunderstand."** Snow closes her eyes for just a moment as Regina shifts her weight, confusion rocks one woman and other by nausea. **"I didn't mention it because first and foremost it isn't anyone's business. But the reason I didn't tell _you_ is not because I don't trust you. I _do_ trust you, more than you realize. I trust you with my life, with my children's lives.... I honestly and truly do."** She did. **"I didn't tell you because... well... I know what's in the storybook, Regina. I've read it. I know you can't have children of your own and I didn't want to stir any of those feelings. I know you would have tried to help if I came to you but I didn't..."** She takes a deep sigh as her hand finds Regina's. **"...I didn't want this to hurt you. I've _never_ liked hurting you."**

Their hands squeeze together as they share a nice moment until Snow yanks herself away to vomit once again. Regina turns her head with a disgusted look but places a hand against her friend's back to offer what support she can. **"Has it been like this every morning?** "

Snow shakes her head, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. **"No... well, yeah... but not like this."** She tries once again to rest her head but she's stopped by Regina who pulls her to lay her forehead against the available shoulder. **"...my head is spinning..."**

Putting the pair of them on a plane with Snow like this wasn't going to happen and knowing now that this is actually side effects rather than a true sickness sets her on a different path. **"Here's what we're going to do...."**

....She's successful in persuading Snow to change into something resembling pajamas, a yellow t-shirt that reads _Storybrooke Middle_ with the school's logo and incredibly soft cotton shorts that are vertically striped blue and white. Like a sack of potatoes, the younger woman collapses back into the bed after brushing her teeth and washing her face with a cold damp towel on standby. Regina tried again to get her to eat a little something, but all she wanted was to sip water and agreed to some soup later on which she was going to held to. For a few minutes, Snow is left on her own as the other goes back to her own room; grabbing her laptop, phone, glasses and a bottle of her own medicine for when headaches became a bit too overbearing. Surprisingly, it doesn't take much convincing for her friend to down one of the pills and soon she's drifting off leaving Regina once again looking after her.

She wouldn't admit it but she liked this; she liked being needed. In no way was she excited to see Snow in this state but with it being a rainy day it wasn't like there was much to do anyway as the weather seemed to be churning outside. Once she's sure Snow is asleep she goes about her business putting the woman's things back, finding that gorgeous green dress that she just can't help but try on herself. It doesn't match her style but she wouldn't complain to see it back on Snow... and then to take it off her. That's another thought she has to push from her mind at this time. Once everything is put away she takes a deep breath and makes a rough call back to Sheriff Nolan.

**"That was quick, is everything okay? Are you two at the airport already?"**

Not hearing his usual friendly 'hello' throws her for a second. **"Well, hello again to you too and no we are not."**

**"She's fighting you isn't she?"**

**"Yes and no."**

**"What do you mean?"**

Regina sighs, unfolding her glasses and sliding them on top her head like their a headband. **"She told me what's going on. Why she's been sick."**

**"She did?"**

**"Yes, which I wish you would have said something to me about before I went in guns blazing."**

**“I know and I’m sorry. But you know how she is, when she get’s headstrong that's the only thing she understands.”** Oho yes, she more than knew that. **"What's the plan now?"**

Her free hand finds it's way to settle on it's corresponding hip as she paces the suite. **"We're staying but I need you to do me a favour."**

**"Name it."**

**"Have you spoken with Dr. Whale yet?"**

**"No. I had to leave a voicemail for his nurse about an hour ago."**

**"Well once you talk to him, have him call me."** She's wandered back over to the bathroom doorway, staring down the little bag sitting on the counter. **"I don't think Snow needs to continue taking this."**

**"Neither do I."**

It was more of a thought to herself that she says aloud, forgetting the phone to her ear until David's voice reminds her. **"She's been complaining of a headache so I gave her some of my own medicine. It's knocked her on her ass but at least she's resting."**

**"She took it? Willingly?"**

**"Yes, if you can believe it."**

Ms. Blanchard-Nolan wasn't one to be known for taking medicine especially when it wasn't her own; a clear indication that she must be in dire straits. **"Thank you, Regina... I appreciate you looking out for her like this. Let me try our good Doctor again. Call me if things change."**

**"Certainly."**

The phone beeps as she hangs up, struggling to figure out what she needed to do now. Sliding her glasses down onto her nose she gathers up her laptop, clicks on the lamp, kicks off her sandals and crawls onto the foot of the bed to make herself comfortable. If they were back home she could make herself busy with audits for work, laundry, cooking... just about anything she could think of but here at the resort she was limited. There were a few spread sheets Jane, her secretary, had emailed her the day before and while it was tempting to work on them she just couldn't quite make herself focus long enough to make any headway. Slowly but surely, she finds herself more an more relaxed in the space... so much so that without realizing it she's scooted herself up along side the other woman.

It doesn't take long before her left hand starts mindlessly combing through Snow little waves of her hair, the woman herself sound asleep and hugging a pillow to her chest as she faced away from Regina. The older of the two is propped up in the bed with her laptop open and glasses on the end of her nose as she scrolls through endless articles one after the other. She wanted to learn as much as possible about the medicine that had been prescribed as well as what was going on with Snow. She wanted to know everything, practically obsessing with finding every tidbit of information she could and absorbing every detail. She frowns the more she reads, not liking the percentages and success rates... investing herself into this like it's her own life she was researching. The ugly word of _infertility_ appearing more times than she’d like as she was already too familiar with the term herself. A gentle movement startles her, Snow shifting beneath a now stationary hand that rested atop her head like a pet eager for it's owner to continue the petting. Regina smirks as her hand resumes it's slow strokes along the black mess of hair and Snow stills herself again. She didn't think she could love this woman more in fear of her heart exploding out her chest. Another movement startles her but this time it's her phone vibrating against her chest. Pushing her laptop away she pushes herself up in bed and answers in a low voice. **"Hello?"**

**"Regina, Dr. Whale here. I just got off the phone with David Nolan who said you're looking for me. I hear Mary Margaret has been having some side effects from her medication."**

It still irked her to hear that cursed name. **"That's putting it lightly. I've seen the list of expected symptoms and I'm confident she's experiencing eighty percent of them."**

**"Nausea? Vomiting? ...Stomach pain?"**

**"Yes, yes, and most likely also a yes."**

**"When did she start the medication?"**

Regina pauses, counting their days there plus the one more. **"... five days ago."**

**"I'd like to speak with her... is she around?"**

Snow is still dead to the world, curled up in the covers from head to toe. **"She's asleep and I'd prefer not to wake her if possible."** Regina slips out the bed and walks around to the French doors, pulling the sheer curtain closed to dim what natural light was allowed in. The clouds are growing darker as heavy rain begins to beat again the glass panes.

**"Has she complained about a headache?"**

**"Yes, for the last two days but today has been worst so I gave her some of my Topamax..."**

There's a breath of silence on the other end. **"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear our Mayor is sharing her prescriptions."** Regina rolls her eyes, as if she'd let Snow suffer... how strange that just a handful of years ago the idea of that woman's pain would have been so delicious and yet now it makes her stomach turn. **"She needs to stop the injections. The headaches may linger but the nausea and vomiting should subside by tomorrow."**

Regina breathes a heavy sigh of relief, grateful to hear exactly what she was hoping for. **"That's good, I'll let her know."**

 **"If she has any questions or if the side effects don't diminish ask her to call my nurse."**

Regina had plenty of her own questions after scouring the internet most of the morning but none she has the right to receive answers to. **"I understand. Thank you, Victor."** There's a soft but unamused hum on the other end before her hangs up, it seemed he didn't care too much for his own true identity. The top of the phone taps against her chin as she watches the twisted bundle sleep. 

She leans in close, hovering as her hand does something she's been wanting to do these last several days: tucking some of Snow's hair back behind the exposed ear as she whispers. **"Snow?...I need you to wake up for me."** She get's a protest in the form of a groan and wrinkled brow at the request. The woman is awake enough but clearly doesn't want to be. **"I spoke with Dr. Whale and he wants you to stop the medicine immediately. Do you understand?"** There's a second of stillness but then her eyes flutter open for just a moment and there comes a nod. **"Good, now go back to sleep. I'll come check on you in a-..."** As her hand pulls away, a small voice barely over a whisper stops her.

**".......stay...."**

The lump that was in Regina throat only grows, her words unable to get around it causing her to reply with quick nod. With her phone still gripped in her fist she crawls onto the bed and over Snow to where she had originally been. Her laptop and phone are moved to the bedside table along with her glasses. Even though a thick comforter cocoons her, Snow is perfectly positioned to be spooned.... and she does just that. Sliding down against the mattress she cautiously scoots closer, wondering if this would at all be permitted if Snow was fully conscious and in her right mind but something tells her it would be judging by the look in woman's face the night before. Carefully she wraps her right arm around the mess of covers, gently hugging the padded body to her own as she laid her head down against the pillow. A distinct feeling surrounds her arm... it's Snow. A pale hand has found it's way out from the plush warmth and is securing the protective arm to her waist. Regina's eyes widen at the touch and she can't help but wonder if these movements where made deliberately or not and her heart is desperate to believe the former. Leaning in she takes a deep breath of the dark hair in front of her, oh how badly she wants more of this... to go to a life where this woman was what she went to sleep to and woke to every morning. To love and to be loved by that great and powerful heart she knew Snow had but it was claimed for already. No matter what either of them wanted there were barriers that would get in their way and may the gods help them if they were ever crossed.

The rain against the glass doors has picked up, a heavy storm that's rolled in off the water to batter against the seaport town but it wasn't anything compared to the storm raging in Regina's soul. Eventually, though, she'll have to let go... of the worry, the constant dread of returning to their small gossipy hometown, of the possible rejection and inevitable pain.... and finally, of consciousness. She slips into a semi-restless sleep with her face finding it's way into the base of Snow's neck, leaning her forehead into a warm shoulder as a secret hidden smile spreads across blood-red lips.


	5. The Longest Day: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a safe and wonderful holiday, now let's get on with the show!
> 
> Y'all hold on to 'ya britches cause this chapter is going to be a two parter!

_...Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as ebony... that was what she was and then some. She tasted like sunlight and made Regina feel like liquid gold; made her feel like this is what paradise was meant to be. They move together like they're one, the ying to the other's yang, the darkness to the other's light, both so perfectly matched for one another that there's no question if they were cut from the same cloth. Regina holds that porcelain neck in a firm grip as her lips crash against the ones she longed for while gentle finger tips drifted down her naked back. She had felt True Love before and this wasn't it. No... this was Desire. It was a burning hunger, a drive, an obsession that was being sated but the only problem was that it was leaving her wanting more and more. She wanted to smother herself in those black waves of the woman's hair, to suffocate under her heavy kiss and to get mesmerized by those eyes that shined like diamonds in the sun. This is what she wants... this is now all she could ever want... but things are changing. The room has gone cold and dark and there was the warm sticky feeling of blood oozing between her fingers where she had held that milky white body against her own. The enchanted mirror takes shape before her, showing her reflection but it's warped into the one she once hated the most: The Evil Queen. A nearly larger than life daggered crown sits upon her head with rich regal purple gowns drape over her shoulders as Snow White's lifeless bluish-body lays at her feet... blood staining both their lips like a kiss of death...  
_

....With a deep gasp Regina bolts up in bed as a cold sweat coats her body. Her trembling hand flying to her lips as her eyes dart around the room half expecting to see the Queen brooding in the corner while the other half of her is trying to remember where the fuck she was. A heavy burning nauseous feeling begins to rise in her chest as her mind is stuck on repeat. Her knees are pulled up to her chest and she sets her face down into them. She couldn't shake this feeling... as if she were a poison in Snow's life, that that's what she'd always been and always would be. These fanciful dreams were nothing but nightmares, toying at her with images of what would and could never be. She roughly rubs her face and the room lightens up into something that's familiar. Looking to the nightstand the little clock reads out four-forty seven and she sighs heavily. It's no use to try and go back to sleep as she knows her mind won't let her and the sun would be up soon enough as it was. 

The anxiety sitting in her chest increases as she's now feeling what Snow once did her best to described as her urge to run. Head spinning, breathing constricted, and her blooding pumping in her ears with a cold pricking at her skin. She needs to get away, she wants to leave with a fleeting thought of writing out an apology to slip under her friend's door before hopping on a plane back to Maine. Snow was smart, she could fend for herself, couldn't she? She spoke French for heaven's sake, she could find her way back home on her own with no problem, right? Regina groans as she swings her legs over the side of the bed knowing full well that wasn't an option. It would drive even a bigger wedge between them and not to mention Snow would be hot on her heels to follow her back, most likely waiting outside her front door until Regina would agree to talk to her. No, there was no escaping any of this. Somewhere she finds the strength to pull herself from the edge of the mattress and makes herself a cup of coffee from the provided brewer and packs along side it.

The cool early morning air is quickly being burned away as she watched the slow ascension of the sun along the horizon until it's in full view and she has to look away. The cup of joe in her hands lifting to her lips as she sips on her patio curled up in one of the chairs wondering if the day was going to be similar to yesterday. She had stayed the entire day with Snow, trying to get her to eat and drink a little in the few moments she was awake but leaving around midnight to escape back to her own room to resume her restless night there. No matter what she tried there was no ridding herself of the anxiety that flooded her. They had three days left scheduled in this paradise, a rough seventy-two hours remaining for Regina to either come clean and face Snow with her true feelings or keep quiet and live with this painful secret... but knocking interrupts her dark thoughts.

Behind the door is none other than the woman who plagued her every waking, and now sleeping, moment and she's still dressed in that yellow shirt and striped shorts. **"It's nice to see you up an.."**

 **"Where is it?"** Snow cuts her off, not wasting any time to get to the point as she walks straight into Regina's room.

She doesn't try to stop her, allowing her to move about wherever she wanted and shutting the door behind her. **"Would you like to try that again? It's pronounced 'good morning'."**

 **"I'm not playing, Regina."** No, she clearly wasn't based on the tone of her voice and body language. Not angry but definitely frustrated.

The older woman huffs and clicks her tongue, turning to go back to her waiting cup. **"Where is what exactly?"**

As predicted, Snow follows her out onto the balcony. **"My prescription. The needles. Where is all of it?"**

 **"I disposed of them for you."** She resumes her position, sitting on one leg in the padded patio chair with the other bent up near her chest.

 **"..you..... you did _what_ ?" **Wide-eyed, she watches as Regina takes a calm and collected patient sip from her cup, leaving leftover lipstick from the night before along the rim as she settles the fine china on top of her bent knee. There was no need to repeat herself with the look she casts up into those shocked hazel-green eyes that drifted away. Snow plops herself in the chair across from Regina, mouth hanging open as her gaze searches over the city while disbelief pours over her shoulders. **"H-... why did you do that? I _need_ that, Regina. There's no way David an I can-.."**

 **"No, you don't... you don't need it."** Her cup raises again but pauses. **"You may _want_ it, but you don't _need_ it. There's a difference."**

 **"But I do!"** Snow's face falls forward, burying it in the palms of her hands as her elbows dig into table. **"Gods, now you're talking in riddles like Rumple."** Fingers rub small circles into both sides of her temples. **"...and what the hell did you give me? I feel hung over."**

A simple smirk appears in the corner of Regina's lips as she finishes her coffee. **"I gave you some of my own migraine medicine and don't worry, I tend to have the same reaction to it. Get something in your stomach and it should be gone come lunchtime."** The empty cup is set down on table between them as she takes a moment to watch the other woman. She seemed to be functioning far better than she was the day before. **"Dr. Whale said the headaches may stick around but you should start feeling better soon and if you don't then you call his nurse... or tell me."** There's a little nod from the younger woman; her eyes are still closed but all movement coming from her has stopped. **"Good, now did you call David? He's been worried like mad."**

**"No."**

**"Why not?"** Snow huffs, her brow wrinkling has her fingers cover her face. **"Snow?"**

There's a long moment of nothing. No movement, no breathing, no thinking... not from either of them. Finally, Snow looks up at her. One of her hands running through her hair pulling it away from her face. **"......did you really get rid of it?"**

 **"Yes."** At the quick admission those hazel eyes slam shut as she shakes her head to herself with a furrowed brow. **"I did it because I know you'd still take it regardless of what it would do to you."** Maybe she did know Snow better than she originally thought.

**"But that wasn't your call to make, Regina. You didn't have any right to do that!"**

**"That may be true but when you're nearly passed out on the bathroom floor then someone has to start making some decisions. _Better_ ones."** There's a long silence that separates the two as Snow leans away, crossing her arms and looking everywhere else than across the table. Neither one of them want to continue going at each other like this; with this display of disapproval of how each other handled the situation. Snow couldn't deny Regina was right, she would have taken her prescription exactly how it was prescribed until the end and it most definitely would have caused her more harm than good. She and David both wanted another child and she considered this to be their best possible chance, but now she was double guessing herself. Perhaps she had been wrong. She opens her mouth to say something along the lines of an apology but Regina feels the need to come clean about something. **"I don't think you understand what it's like _knowing_ you and then _seeing_ you like that."** She was wrong though. Snow knew exactly what that was like... that's all her relationship with Regina had been for the longest time. Knowing who she was, how good she could be then having to watch her do the exact opposite. But over the years she'd seen a change, started to see the good deeds multiply and then before she knew it her Regina was back. **"I have only ever seen you as strong, defiant even... and then having to see you like _that_?..... it frightened me. It was out of my control _and yours_ , to some extent. And then after you told me what caused it, well, _that_ scared me even more. Knowing that you did that to yourself so willingly." **She shakes her head as her own gaze falls to her knee, unable to look at the woman who sits across from her. **"You're my friend, Snow and I... I care about what happens to you."** She cared immensely. **"So, yes, I crossed the line with throwing out your meds, and yes I shouldn't have inserted myself into you and David's life so I apologize. I did the only thing I could and took control of the situation as best as I knew how. Next time I'll be sure to leave you where I find you."** She didn't mean for there to be such a harsh note on the end of her words but she couldn't help it. The last thirty-something hours had really fucked her over and this new-found wave of admitting her truth was going to get her into deep water if she didn't watch herself.

Several seagulls glide overhead, a few calling out to one another as the sound of early morning waves crash on the nearby beach. A never-ending hum of the tides coming in replicating what seemed to be the never-ending static in the background of their relationship. Both trying to desperately remain on the same page as the other but they were either pulling in different directions or something else was standing in their way. Always in need of some middle neutral ground where they could see eye to eye. But finally, _finally_ , they seemed to be in the same place together; somehow accomplishing what had almost been branded as impossible and they had done so together.... and there wasn't a way in hell Snow was going to lose any of this sacred ground and it appeared neither was Regina. 

What feels like a span of silence space passed between them before Snow releases a soft huff. Time to be an adult, she supposed. **"........you're right."** The soft voice startles Regina and her head is quick to snap towards the directions it had come from. When she finds those hazel eyes focused elsewhere she wonders if maybe she had imagined the words. But she hadn't. She watches as Snow scoffs to herself, clearing her throat and shaking her head with her bottom lip slipping in between her teeth. **"I'm not so sure how I feel about you and David more or less teaming up against me but..... you were right to do what you did."** Her eyes flash over to match the brown ones staring at her as a smile fills her lips, deciding to use Regina's own wording. **" _To an extent_ , that is."** Snow adjusts herself in the chair, unsure and fumbling with her words when she sees the smile mirror itself on Regina's lips. The ones she had so longed to taste and feel against her own. Quickly looking away, she draws in a stiff breath. **"Look, um..."** She swallows hard, trying to stay focused on the phone call she'd need to make to her husband. **"...let me check in with David and then get myself together. Maybe we, uh... we can salvage what we missed doing yesterday."**

**"I appreciate that sort of consideration but you're body has been through the wringer over the last couple days, Snow. I'd much rather you focus on yourself today and-..."**

**"I know you would, but _I'd_ much rather spend it doing fun things."** She's shaking her head like she's trying to convince herself to follow through verbalizing her thought. **"With _you_."**

A beat of unplanned silence whistles by. **"Oh..."** Regina isn't even sure she'd muttered the word, only able to nod as a smile creeps into her lips.

The smile spreads to Snow's own, swirling up and making her eyes light up. **"...okay. I'll, um... I see you in a little bit then."** She nods towards the older woman as she stands, removing herself from the chair and balcony. Her hand turns the knob of the door, pausing and turning to look back. **"Hey, Regina?"** She watches through almost sheer curtains as the shadow of the woman moves, leaning forward in her chair until her face becomes visible through the open French door.

**"Yes?"**

**"Wear your swimsuit."**

\----------

From where she stood, she could see Snow before Snow could see her. The younger woman is back in almost identical clothes from the other day: a new pair of faded jean shorts, a black tank top and that same pale yellow and white beach kimono. Just watching the woman stand there with that familiar sway of hers was causing Regina's heart to jump up into her throat, her pulse making her head pound. She shouldn't be feeling like this but yet the more she tried to smother it down then the more it raged on. Her anxiety was through the roof, her stomach turning over in queasiness almost as if she'd throw up. She takes a step back behind the wall and nearly back into the elevator she'd just come from. She takes a couple deep breaths and tries clearing her mind. This was just Snow, after all, it shouldn't be this hard. With another deep breath and one big step she rounds the corner, slamming head-on into the same woman she was afraid to approach. They should be use to this song and dance by now, they had performed it nearly everyday for twenty-eight years in the middle of Storybrooke.

 **"Oh, Regina! I am so sorry!"** How many times had she heard that exact phrase in that same pitch and tone, day in and day out. Snow grabs out to steady herself as well as Regina, her body taking on the familiar stance. **"Are you alright?"**

She can't help but laugh it off. **"I'm fine."** It was as if they couldn't quite escape Storybrooke completely. 

**"What were you doing hanging around the elevators?"**

The older woman face drops, feeling like she had been found out. **"Nothing. I, um... I thought I had left my keycard upstairs. But I didn't."** She frantically pats right pocket on her bohemian halter beach dress. **"Did you eat like I suggested?"** She moves forward, causing the pair of them to get out of that claustrophobic corner with the switch of focus.

**"I did. Never realized how fun ordering room service could be."**

**"And the talk with David?"**

**"About as expected...well, actually, it went better than I thought it would."** She slips her sunglasses off the front of her shirt and fiddles with them between her fingers for a second. **"He was relieved to say the least."** The pair of shades slip onto her face. **"He seems to have gotten a kick out of conspiring with you. Said he looks forward to ' _working with you in the future_ ' ...which I'm not so sure I feel the same."** From beneath the sunglasses she glances over at Regina with a smirk on her face, purposely nudging against the woman with her shoulder. 

**"Well, next time you talk with him, please tell him I quite enjoyed it myself."**

Snow laughs as the two of them walk through the front automatic doors out into the sun, motioning with a beckoning nod towards one of doormen. **"You two are dangerous together."** Now it's Regina who chuckles as an old buried memory resurfaces in the back of her mind; the night she had tried to seduce David Nolan, wondering if Snow knew. **"Can't imagine what sort of plotting and planning would have happened if I had married the real Prince James."**

 **"That wouldn't have happened."** The quick reply shocks the pair of them let alone what it means. Of course the Regina _now_ would have never permitted that sort of arrangement... then again, this new Regina also wouldn't have done a lot of things the Evil Queen did. She shakes her head, clearing her throat to quickly change to subject as she glanced around the semi-busy entryway. **"What's the plan for today, where are we going?"** The return of the rapid nervous speech isn't lost on her companion. 

**"Swimming!"**

**"Yes, so I've gathered. What worries me is the ' _where_ ' considering we're down here and the pool is on the roof."**

If Regina's not mistaken, there's something close to a devious look on Snow's face, something she's not sure she's seen before. **"You can swim in a pool anywhere, Regina, but we're here on adventure. And I wanted it to be ... _special_."**

The older woman's nerves shoot right back up at the way that word rolls from that mouth and it takes a second longer than it should have to regain control of her tongue. **"...so am I to assume we're going to take a stroll down to the beach?"** She motions with a tilt of her head to the sandy shore ahead of them. The one that was crowded with people.

 **"You're half right."** The same doorman from early motions to the pair of them as a car pulls up and he opens the backdoor. Snow slides in followed by Regina. **"Bonjour! Nous aimerions aller à plage d'Eze."**

**"Oui m'dame."**

Again, whatever Snow said was far too quick for Regina to pick up as she buckled herself in. **"How far is this ' _adventure_ ' and will I be required to be blindfolded again?"**

Snow's eyes roll in a Mayor Mill-esque fashion. **"You cannot tell me you didn't like the last surprise."** She had a point. **"I aim to please, not disappoint... so have a little faith in me, Regina."**

The fabulous and exaggerated eye roll she'd just witnessed from her little friend was threatening to pull an entertained smirk from her lips but she fights it as best she can. **"Fair enough."**

A little over fifteen minutes later and the pair of them find themselves standing at an upper level street guard-rail looking down at the incredibly blue water beneath them. Now this would be the perfect place for a picnic. 

**"Disappointed?"**

**"Mmmm, a little."**

Snow stands there looking at her with one hip cocked to the side and one hell of a unimpressed look on her face. **"You're a terrible liar, you know that?"** She shakes her head and walks past her friend who laughs. She heads over to a iron gate which swings open before wandering down the old worn cobblestone path. But Regina pauses just passed the opening.

**"...wait, it this someone's property?"**

Snow stops and looks back. **"No, I don't believe so. Why?"**

**" _Why_? Because we're in a foreign country and I'd prefer to not have the local police call on us, that's why."**

A pale calm hand raises. **"Take it down a few notches, Regina, and just trust me. Okay? From what I could tell, this is a public access."**

**"Says who?"**

**"Says the internet, now come on."** She turns back around and continues down the path.

Regina shuts the gate behind her with a grumble, following that short dark hair down and around the rocky side. The sound of the ocean is growing louder, the soft crashing of the waves every now and again but they don't seem to be getting any closer. Just when she's about to ask where exactly they were going her answer comes into view... the pair of them now standing on the otherside of the cliff that the guard-rail was protecting them from. They aren't as high as they were on the street but the drop down into the water is still a good thirty to forty feet. She slowly edges out closer to peer down, her stomach doing somersaults when she does. Beside her, Snow is unbuttoning her shorts and tugging them down. **"Whoa, wait- ...what are you doing?"**

**"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm not going to jump in with my clothes on. Have you ever walk around in wet jeans?"**

The older woman grabs her arm abruptly. **"Jump in?! Have you lost your happy-go-lucky ass mind?!"**

Snow slides her arm away easily enough. **"I've done it once before and at least this time I won't be doing it alone."**

Those hazel eyes wink as Regina just stares at her. **"....you expect me to throw myself from this cliff?"** She waits like she's expecting a real answer. **"You really _have_ lost your mind, haven't you?" **The young woman just laughs as the thin yellow and white shawl falls from her shoulders before peeling her tank top off. Now Regina pulls her eyes away from that soft pale body to stare back at the water below. Sure, the water was gorgeous and there didn't seem to be any jagged rocks at the bottom that would kill a person, but still... the idea of this made her stomach turn. She wasn't afraid of heights but jumping from them was a different story. **"You... you said you've done this before? When?"**

 **"I'll make a deal: you jump with me and I'll tell you."** With the question dismissed, Snow steps up to the ledge, her clothes off to the side in a somewhat neat pile along with her sandals. She too peers over the side as she stands there in her jet black one piece swimsuit that was surprisingly not so modest. The front was cut down low as was the back, with criss-crossing thin spaghetti straps. The scar in it's entirety now showing itself, starting right at the bottom half of Snow's right shoulder blade and down in almost a crescent shape to her left hip.

**"No thank you, I don't think I care that much to risk some broken bones."**

**"You're not going to break your bones. Look..."** She steps back over in front of Regina to face her, placing both her hands on the woman's tan shoulders. **"...I'd never put you in harm's way. I thought..."** Regina flashing her gaze down to those blood red lips as Snow bites on her bottom one. **"...I thought this could be a way to show you letting go is okay. That having things not go as planned and out of your control is normal and part of life."** Her hands give a squeeze. **"...and I think it's something I need to remind myself, too."** Those pale hands fall away as looks out across the horizon. **"Because life _doesn't_ always go as we expect it will, does it?"**

 **"......no, not at all."** Regina doesn't move as she watches her... watches as those hazel-blue eyes narrow for just a moment and a subtle twitch crosses her upper lip. She looks down again over the ledge and closes her eyes briefly before they flutter open again. Her fingers slowly move to the top of her halter dress to undo the knot. **"How about I make a different counter offer to your deal..... I jump and you tell me about the scar on your back."** The young woman doesn't move. Hell, it doesn't even look like she's breathing for a moment. Then her shoulders relax and she turns back, heading towards her pile of clothes she'd left near the stone path. Regina's heart starts to sink but not for long. Without warning, Snow spins around and runs the short way at full speed, launching herself off the side and into the fathoms below.... Regina would take that as an agreement to the new offer. She disappears beneath the splash and the older woman doesn’t stop the smile that's wanting to work it's way into her lips, but it doesn't last long. She waits. No black tangled mess of hair resurfaces once the white bubble clear away and it causes her heart to beat faster. Her fingers fight to get her beach dress off, forgetting the knot and just yanking the damn thing up over her head. There's still no sign of Snow below and Regina feels like she's going to start hyperventilating at any moment. She takes a step or two back, braces herself as best she can and then takes one giant leap from the edge, following Snow into the deep.... truth be told, she'd follow her anywhere.

The water is warm at first but as she plunges down it turns colder. Her legs kicking wildly as swims up to the top to gasp a fresh breath of air and to scream Snow's name a millisecond afterwards. She spins around in the water, looking in all directions before shoving her face down into the water again. Her arms try shoving away the rising bubbling erupting from her jump but there's just too many to see anything. She comes back up to take a deeper breath to dive down when a hand grabs her shoulder and of course it's Snow White. **"...Regina, wha-.."** Regina spins around, swiping a huge splash straight into the woman's face the instant she realized who it was.

 **"What The Hell Is Wrong With You?!"** Just as Snow clears her face of dripping water she gets an even rougher splash again but this one catches her off guard. Water rushing straight up her nose and she starts to cough. **"I thought you were drowning!"**

**"...well now I am."** She coughs again as she pinches her nose to try to stop the burning. It doesn't help but it's just something she's always tried.

Regina runs her fingers back through her wet hair with a frustrated huff. **"I'm serious, Snow. How the hell would I be able to go back home if something happened to you?!"** Now she's beyond frustrated, nearly vibrating with anger. 

**"I wasn't trying to scare you."** For a moment Snow dips down into the water and then comes back up, pushing her hair away so that it's slicked back. Looking over to her friend she receives a death glare, one she hadn't seen in a long time and it almost threatens to make her laugh but she doesn't dare. Anyone could see Regina was pissed. For a moment the two just bob up and down as the waves roll in around them. **"......but you _did_ jump."** She leans to float on her back as her gaze follows up to where they had leapt from.

The older woman grumbles beneath her breath, her eyes following up the same path as she swirls around in the water. It had indeed been a long way down that was seemingly over in a little more than one second. Never in her life did she think she would have done that and she didn't think she'd ever do it again. **"...the things you can make me do."**

 **"What?"** Snow corrects her posture and starts treading water again.

Quickly, Regina submerges herself realizing what she had said aloud and desperately trying to escape having to explain herself. When she comes back, she too slicks her hair back and pretends to clear her ears of water. **"..sorry, did you say something?"**

 **"No, I thought..... nothing, nevermind."** Snow starts swimming towards right side of the cliff face. **"Come on, I wanted to show you something."** She gets close to the rock-face when she disappears again beneath the water. Regina swims over in the direction she'd last seen Snow, rolling her eyes the whole way over. It's been somewhere close to twenty second but it feels far longer as she silently treads water alone in the sun but just as her stomach starts to get antsy again, the younger woman returns with a gasp. 

**" _Now_ where did you go?"** There's that old unimpressed Mayoral look.

**"Take a deep breath and follow me."**

**"Sn-.."**

**"You essentially just jumped from a four story building, Regina. Swimming another twenty feet won't kill you."** She waits but the mood in front of her doesn't seem to be improving. **"Fine, if you do this I won't ask anything from you ever again."**

**"Funny, you said that the other day in the taxi. See?.. I knew it was a lie."**

**"Alright, you've caught me!"** Snow chuckles. With a sigh, she looks over to the where they needed to go then glances up at the sun. Having no more rabbits to pull out of hat, no more tricks up her sleeve..... she uses what she has left: the almost sad look that normally wins David over. **"What I want to show you only happens between noon and two on the longest day of the year... which happens to be today. Our window of opportunity is closing so all I'll ask is please.... _please_ do this with me. I'll make it worth your while."**

Regina's not so sure what takes over her but the look on that woman's face isn't something she can say no to. Her heart feels like it's melting and all she wants is to immediately yell out 'yes'. **".........Show me what it is."** A wave rolls in between them but she thinks she sees a smile with a wink before Snow sinks down below the water and with one deep breath Regina follows. They swim down, down to where the water grows colder and towards a dark cavern-like opening. She gets a queasy and almost eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach like they were about to encounter some strange sea creature but she trusted her guide. Oh, how she trusted her and then some. Maybe one day she'd gather up the courage to tell her just how much. Right before her chest begins to ache from holding her breath Snow directs her to swim up and she does without a second thought, breaking the surface with a deep gasp with her friend right behind her. The pair of them grab on to what feels like a boulder with rounded edges to rest. Now inside the underwater cave, she's astounded. The way the light from the high noon sun entered from below made the water emit a brilliant turquoise glow, illuminating the entire space. Lookin down at her body below the radiant water she found she looked like she was made of silver, as was Snow. The azure water was so bright she could barely look at it. It's taken half a minute for her eyes to adjust and she starts to look around. Above them looked like stars, but it obviously wasn't. She wants to reach out and touch it and very nearly does but the top of the cave is a good five feet out of reach. **"Snow?.... what is that?"** When she doesn't get a response quick enough, she looks back to find Snow looking at her. Watching her with a soft look in her eyes as if Regina was the treasure in this cave. When she moves in closer the water laps at Regina's neck, sending chills into her bones with a quiver.

 **"They're microscopic bioluminescent organisms. When they form into large patches together, that's what they look like. And here, in the water..."** Regina jumps and looks down when Snow gently takes her hand in an intimate embrace. As she moves it across the top of the water, the ripples beneath their hands glows for a moment before fading back into the silvery-blue look. **"....well, you can see for yourself what it does."** The hand falls away and the older woman doesn't know what to say, barely able to breath with her heart jumping so loudly within her chest. However, Snow takes this new look on her face for something else. **"Don't give me that look, you're the one who asked a school teacher."** Now the Mayor just smiles. Each time she thought Snow couldn't top herself she still always managed to. Every place she'd been brought was better than the last. How did this woman bloody do it? She was just the sort of person to keep Regina on her toes, someone to challenge her and keep her guessing, someone she needed and looked for in a partner.... but this is where the problem was. This partner was spoken for. Her dance card was already full. **".....disappointed?"**

The older woman looks back up, staring up at the textured glowing roof of the cave in wonder and slowly nods her head in the same lie as earlier. **".......a little."** The other laughs and moves away with a soft splash, resuming her swimming. For a moment, Regina wonders how Snow found out about this place but being a teacher, nerd and having the internet at her fingers... well, there were an endless amount of possibilities to that question. She shouldn't really be surprised, though. Snow had always been like this, always out looking for an adventure in the most unlikely of places. She pushes off the rocky formation beneath her, over towards her friend. Now was as good as any to dive in; squared away in this hidden place, she decides to make a small move on this ever changing chessboard. **"You have always found the unbeaten path to blaze your own trail, haven't you? Always dancing to a different song than everyone else."**

Snow looks amused by this. **"Mmm, I've often thought the same about you."**

 **"Do you..."** Regina swallows hard. Nudging forward and causing ripples as she moves in closer until she's less than an arm's length away. **"...do you think maybe our dance is the same?"** Her voice had lowered and sounded nothing like it usual steady tone.

Snow has a pretty clear idea as to what's being asked in this round about way and she allows for a long pause as both she and Regina hold their breath. Since the night at the restaurant, she had sensed this was coming but she thought for sure it would have been herself to break first, not the other way around. The light bouncing in through the bottom half of the cavern's opening causing shimmering reflections across both women as they face one another while treading water. **"No."** Snow didn't say the word with any hesitation. Her eyes remaining locked on the ones in front of her, waiting to see if she was wrong before fully committing into this. Regina manages a poker face but her heart felt like a dagger of ice was slowly piercing it. The younger woman's lips open like there's more to say on the matter but then she shakes her head and pushes away in the water, moving towards the opening they had come from with her back now facing her friend. She'd seen exactly what she needed to in order to make her mind up. **"...but I think that's changed since being here."** She doesn't give any room for questioning as she dives down beneath the water, knowing full well she'd have to explain herself eventually. 

The water grows colder around her as she swims back through the mouth of the cave and back out into the open bay. She needed to give herself some space, needed just a few minutes to sort out her brain. Her own heart is beating wildly in her chest.... what the hell was she thinking? How was any of this possible? All she had hoped for was to create a better bond with Regina, to mend what had once been broken between them. They were starting fresh and to a degree it was successful, talking so openly and freely with one another like they had never done before. But now this? _THIS_ ? Something that could be so wonderful and yet so destructive all in the same go. Was she really willing to risk all she had just to...

 **"Hey!"** With a push of the water around her, Snow turns around to find Regina swimming towards her. The younger woman feels like her chest is going to explode and is grateful when a gentle wave obscures their view of one another for just a moment but it passes far too quick. **"You may be able to outrun me but you can't do it forever."** They both know that it didn’t mean she wouldn’t try. **"We had a deal, remember?"**

How could she ever forget? She looks down watching as her own arms swayed back and forth, pushing and pulling the water around her. **"I know we did and I _will_ tell you, but not right now."** Before Regina can gets another word in edgewise she finishes her explanation. **"Longest day of the year, _remember_ ? Let's have fun and then.... then we'll talk."** There's an unhappy eyebrow arching up and a frown to match as her friend silently accepts the changed terms and conditions of their agreement. Snow would always find a loophole and if not then she'd create one. **"Speaking of which, we should go out tonight."**

**"Go out? As in... have dinner again?"**

**"We can do that too if you'd like but I was thinking more along the lines of... dancing?"** She can almost hear the eyeroll and inner groan from her companion. **"I know, I know. It's not your cup of tea but when in 'Rome', right? Besides, I think it's something we both may need."**

**"Like how we _needed_ to jump off a cliff?"**

The younger brunette chuckles. **"Something like that."**

**"Henry is never going to believe I did that."**

**"Yes he will."** Snow bite her bottom lip as she smiles wide.

Regina sighs to herself with a shake of her head, casting her gaze back up to where their clothes waited on them. Her face twisting as she studied the steep and jagged cliffsides. **"........hey, Snow?** "

**"Hmmmm?"**

**"Did the internet also happen to tell you how we're suppose to get back up there?"** She looks over just in time to witness Snow's face drop.. It appeared things hadn't planned this far ahead. Cautiously, the young woman slow turns her head daring to even make eye contact. **"You have three seconds to start swimming...."**

( _...to be continued in Part 2..._ )


	6. The Longest Day: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. If you need or would like a visual, the club is based around the interior of the nightclub Jimmy's in Monte Carlo / Monaco.  
> I am also using a little bit of the format I used in 'Dancing In The Dark' where you can listen to the music from this glorious night.  
> (And did I say a two parter?.... I meant THREE!)

It appeared the gods had heard Regina's most inner wishes because later that evening when she knocked on Snow's door, the woman answered it wearing nothing but a robe that was threatening to give way. **"I know, I'm dragging ass! Give me five more minutes, I'm almost ready."** She leaves the door open as she quickly disappeared back into the bathroom.

Once she's able to catch her breath again Regina just chuckles to herself as she steps inside the room, finding Snow taking longer than her was quite amusing to say the least. **"I'm in no rush, take your time."**

She calls out from the other room with the door slightly shut. **"I know but we have reservations and I don't want to be late. I _hate_ running late."** That was true. Even as Mary Margaret the woman was nauseatingly punctual. Tonight they were going to start off in familiar territory by having dinner downstairs in one of the restaurants housed in the resort but this time Snow had been the one to book their table. **"Are you sure you're okay with going out tonight? If you don't want to, we don't have to."**

Regina leans forward towards the floor length mirror, checking her hair one final time as she straightened her jet black short cocktail dress. **"I said it was fine. Who knows, I may turn this into a habit."**

Snow yells out after a laugh. **"HA! You turning this into a habit would be like me deciding not to teach: it's never going to happen."** The bathroom light is clicked off as she steps out, grabbing her clutch from the foot of the bed then smoothing her dress down like she'd seen Regina do and now understood why. The way the skirt of it snugged up to her thighs made it rise up little but little. **"Regina?... ready to go?"**

Dark auburn eyes watch from the reflection of the mirror. From over her shoulder she could see Snow was dressed to the nines in that little green number from a few nights ago and it steals her breath once again. Black dangling earrings to match her purse and shoes along with a full face of makeup... not like she needed it. But the way that dark eyeliner bordered those almond eyes made her weak and hearing her name slip from from that mouth made her stomach do flips. The only thing left untouched were her lips minus a thin application of lip balm, as if it were an act done purely for Regina alone. In the end all she's able to manage is a simple nod as she looks away and heads for the door. 

There is no awkward taxi ride over to the opposite side of the bay, instead it's a short trip in the elevator down to the ground floor but both women seem to be having trouble keeping their gaze from one another in this small space. Once the doors open and they are among the public, they breathe a sigh of relief; it was safer for both of them as they were least likely to cross the line. The evening is turning cooler as the sun disappears behind the horizon, a nice and nearly constant breeze rolling in with the tides. The restaurant area seems bigger than the one they had gone to their second night but there were less tables, a more private setting as they were spread out. Luckily they end up along the balcony again, offering them a limitless view of the shore. Above their heads grew vines of wisteria along the wooden slats making a natural canopy, the rich purple flowers dangling in the wind. They are seated and handed their menus and both begin to play the game of trying to distract themselves from the other. 

Regina seemed to be struggling to make it believable because, even if it was a fraction of a second, she found her self-control crumbling each time looked into those hypnotic eyes across from her. They emitted such an inviting, familiar warmth and they were so incredibly bright... a stark contrast to the dark cold night beginning to surround them. **"I should have booked us here the first time around. It's gorgeous.** **What was it you said... you ' _aim to please_ ' ?"** She glancing around around as she clicks her tongue against her teeth once, completely in love with the fragrant flowers over head against a backdrop of the renowned Riviera and the azure splendour of the Mediterranean. Yet again, Snow had pulled out all the stops. **"Well, you've certainly outdone yourself this time, _Ms. Blanchard_."** Not 'Nolan'. It was hard to call her that because for Regina that title was still held by Kathryn or maybe she was just trying to convince herself it was.

Snow brimmed with a smile. **"I'm glad you like it, _Mayor Mills_."** Perhaps it was easier for both of them to continue this charade. To lie to themselves that they were just friends: a Mayor and a Teacher from a little town in Maine and nothing more. Taking shelter in their cursed identities helped to keep the younger woman's eyes away from the gleam of the ring on her left hand while the eldest tried to forget who the pair of them had been in another life. Oh yes, they were getting too close to crossing a dangerous line. **"So... you, uh... you looking forward to going back home? Back to our brand of normal?"**

 **"Hardly."** She leans back as a waiter fills their crystal cups with ice water. **"You know, a girl could get use to being waited on hand and foot."**

 **"You don't say."** The smile is still ever present on the younger woman's lips. The impeccable service they had received at the resort had been something close to that of their old life in the castle. 

**"In a way, I look forward to getting back home, I miss Henry.... but I think he'd survive if we stayed a bit longer."**

A second waiter comes, bringing two champagne flute as well as a bottle of bubbly but seems to go unnoticed by Snow. Her mouth has dropped open a little, hearing the words she didn't think she'd hear. Was this a trap? Was she only joking? She must be. Regina had already missed a week of work, there was no way she could be serious. **"Too bad we can't, right?"**

**"Yeah...... too bad."**

In a instant, Snow panics and starts backpedaling. Chastising herself for not pushing to explore that option and still stunned that the offer could have actually been a real one. **"Th- there's always next year, you know? Or even this Winter? We could, um... we could make this a ritual for us. Travel somewhere new, maybe try Reykjavik next time?"**

A soft smile quickly crosses Regina's lips as she lifts her glass of wine to her lips. **"Let me guess, you also speak Icelandic?"**

Snow chuckles. **"No, but I'm willing to give it my best try."** For a moment, the two of them just look at one another as time escapes. Their eyes locked in this vicious cycle. The younger woman brushes some of her hair back as she feels a blush crawl to her cheeks and so she looks away, her attention falling on her untouched wine glass in front of her. **"Regina, look... there's something I want to talk to you about."** The older woman swallows hard as her stomach drops; feeling like her body has gone frigid and trembling under the nausea of anxiety. She watches as Snow fumbles with the table cloth, nerves eating away at her as well. **"The other night on the beach, I-.."** And just like that painful evening, a cell phone ringing close by interrupts her once again. The noise coming from inside her clutch that sat on the edge of the table. She pauses for a second and Regina can almost swear she hears the woman curse under her breath. Finally, the ringing stops before starting back up again. She leans over with a huff and fishes it out of her purse. **"I'm so sorry, I thought I muted this damn thing."**

The Mayor takes a sip from her glass with a raised nonchalant hand. **"It's alright."** Her eyes flick down for just half a second at the phone between those pale fingers, the name _Charming_ blaring across the screen. **"You should answer, it may be important."**

With a sympathetic and something close to a saddened look, Snow nods as she stands and gradually moves away from the table. **"Hello?"**

**"H- Sn-. I wa- -st call- to check i- wi- -ou."**

Snow cover's her other ear, trying to hear him better. **"Charming?"**

**"-an you hear m-?... -llo?"**

**"David? If you can hear me, hold on."** She motions to Regina that she'll be right back before quickly working her way out of the restaurant. It's not until she's almost halfway across the hotel's main lobby that she can finally hear him.

**"...Snow? You still there?"**

**"I'm here, I can hear you now. I didn't realize we booked a hotel with a dead zone in the foyer."**

He chuckles. **"I was just checking in on you. Sorry I missed your call early, Neal decided bath time needed to be shared with Wilby and you don't want to know what the livingroom looks like now..."** On cue, the pup starts barking in the background which causes David to command him to get off the sofa with his wet paws.

She can't help but laugh. **"Why am I not surprised. How bad is it?"**

**"Uhhhhhhh..."**

She groans but there is still a subtle smile across her lips, slightly jealous that she's missed this extravagant and exhausting experience with him and Neal. **"Nevermind, I don't think I want to know."**

Her husband laughs again. **"Speaking of which, did I hear your voicemail right? You and Regina are going out tonight? As in actually having a night out on the town? Do I even what to know how you managed that one?"**

**"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"**

**"Depends... what are you wearing?"**

**"Charming!"** She laughs loudly, her hand coming up over her mouth. **"Well, if you can believe it, it's true. I talked her into living a little."** She comes so close to mentioning the pair of them jumped off a cliff but she holds her tongue, wanting that to be Regina's story to tell.

**"I can't and don't believe it. Are you sure we're talking about the same Regina Mills?"**

She shakes her head with a smile, glances back toward the entryway of the restaurant. **"She's finally relaxing and we're really making progress. It's like ... I don't know how to explain it but she's exactly how I knew she could be."**

There's a half-second pause of silence on his end before he forces a chuckle. **"Now I'm positive we're not thinking of the same woman."** There was definitely jealousy building up in this man a world away. And when his wife laughs again he can't help but worry. There's something new in her voice and a pain in his chest that he can't seem to put his finger on.

Back at the table Regina sits quietly, glancing back now and again as she waits for Snow to return. Her stomach is still doing somersaults at the thought of where this paused conversation was going to lead them. Part of her want to believe that she's about to learn the story of the scar on the younger woman skin but she knows without a shadow of a doubt that it's not that easy. She takes a sip of water as one of her knees threatens to bounce in anxiety. The cup is set back down and is replaced by the wine and she takes a large gulp. Another glance over her shoulder pays off as she spots her companion coming back through the entry way of the restaurant with an undeniable loving smile on her face.

She's swift to come back though, clipping along as she slides back into her chair. **"Sorry again about that. We shouldn't have to worry about any more interruptions the rest of the night."**

**"Everything alright?"**

She can't help but laugh. **"Oh, you know... just the usual chaos that is our family. The dog got into the tub with Neal then somehow managed to fit himself through the cat door."** She takes a large sip of her wine. **"From the way it sounds, we're going to need a whole new house by the time I make it back."**

**"And to think you and David want to add to that madness. You two are simply masochists."**

Snow chuckles, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs with a smile on her face as she does. **"I suppose we are."** She watches as an uneasy finger from the Mayor circles around the curved edge of the table. **"...would _you_ have? Adopted another child, I mean. If none of this.."** She makes a vague gesture around them. **"..this craziness surrounding our lives wouldn't have happened."**

 **"No. Henry was enough for me... _more_ than enough."** It's a quick an precise answer. Saying what she means and meaning what she says, knowing what the words would do but it was the truth. Henry was her son, plain and simple, and there was no changing that. She'd never been able to see Snow as her own, as her step-daughter back then or even now.

A stressed silence works it's way between them. Snow swallows hard, unable to stop herself from forcing a gentle smile with a nod. The 'grandmother' half of her felt grateful that her dear grandson was loved so completely even though his upbringing had been strained. Regina may have struggled to convey it properly but she could love just as hard as the next person, probably even more so. But the Princess half of her?... the side that could be so jealous, bratty and needy?... well, that side of her is rolling in distress. Just another twist of an old rusted blade in her heart. As a child she had never been enough and now she's hellbent on believing that there isn't any possible way she could ever be enough for this woman in any capacity. this time it her who's re-reading chapters she shouldn't be. **"....I'm... I'm glad you had each other. I'm glad you found him."** Snow clears her throat, knowing those words burning in her weren't the ones she wanted to say.

Regina just nods, leaning back in her chair as tries her best to make herself look relaxed. Maybe she could read Snow like a book, too. **"So... before we were interrupted you said you wanted to talk about something?"**

 **"Oh.."** She looks away, smoothing down her hands along her lap. Her words are failing as she tries to focus on her husband, on the feelings and butterflies he still mad her feel whenever he called her name. Fighting herself, telling herself there is no way she can cross this line. She's done enough harm and damage to Regina, as well as herself, in the past and this would only follow suit. **"... yeah, about that."** She scoots herself a little higher in her seat, her eyes still unable to make contact. **"I, um.... I just wanted to apologize for how I acted.**

**"...apologize?"**

She nods. **"I had hoped our bonfire would have been just as fun as our day out but... it wasn't."** She takes a quick but deep sigh. **"I can't help but feel like that was my fault. You'd asked me a simple question and I behaved so coldly and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."** She completely blazes over the part where she had leaned in close enough to kiss her, where she had nearly taken that forbidden step forward.

It takes Regina a moment to comprehend this. She knows this wasn't what the original conversation would have been, anyone could see, but now she can't bring herself to ask. **"You have nothing to apologize for."**

The stiff moment is thankfully pushed out of the way as their waiter arrives with their appetizers. giving them a way to hold conversations over mindless things like weather and which grocery store in Storybrooke had the best garlic bread.

\----------

_['' ....money rains from the sky above.... ''](https://youtu.be/ULIwsV3s9qc) _

The speakers were incredibly overwhelming as she could feel her organs jumping from the sound. This wasn't the sort of dancing Regina had in mind. The place was complete pulsing, lights going haywire and far too many neons than her eyes were used to. Emerald greens, sunny yellows, violent blues and blinding pinks shining across the room in beat with the music. She takes a deep breath and briefly closes her eyes as she tries to imagine the room empty and not as nearly as loud as it was. A warm small hand slips into her hers, causing her to look down. Now both of Snow's hands hold her right one and the young woman moves in close so she could be heard. **"Come on, I'll buy you a drink."** She's yelling it but doesn't sound like it over the loud thumping. In an instant Regina nods and with their fingers still tangled together she's led through the maze of people towards the one of the nearest bars. Oh yes, this place was indeed larger than she realized. 

The club was busy enough that a single person entering wasn't anything special let alone the entrance of two, but somehow plenty of eyes find their way to the pair of them. Gazes coming up from half-empty glasses at the bar and even a gaggle of girls who were in roped off VIP lounge that they passed. While Regina wasn't a stranger to being the center of attention, she couldn't help but notice that she wasn't who they were watching; it was Snow who had attracted the stares. The younger woman kept her eyes focused and zeroed in on the bar ahead, her grip tightening around her companion's hand. 

Their hands stay together even when they stand at the bar and Regina can still feel the gazes on them from the crowd close by. If Snow feels it she doesn't show it. It's only when the younger woman flags down one of the bartenders that her hand releases it's hold. **"Je voudrais un martini sec aux pommes et un double whisky."**

The young man behind the bar nods and starts on the drink. He leans back over to her. **"Vous ouvrez un onglet?"**

Snow nods, handing over her credit card from her purse as Regina leans in. **"What did you get?"**

 **"What?"** She has to lean in further, closing the gap so she can hear her better over the music. This sudden move forward makes Regina's heart jump as she get's a whiff of that soft signature perfume that could only ever be Snow.

 **"I-... I asked what you ordered."** Right as she repeats herself in the woman's ear, a martini glass is set on top of the bar which get's handed over to her. Once it's removed, a lowball glass of amber appear in it's place and her eyes widen as they roll over to look at Snow. **"Are you serious?"**

The young woman just looks at her with a twinkle in her eye and smirk on her lips. With one gentle tap of the bottom of the etched glass against the bar, she raises it slightly towards Regina as if to toast her before knocking back the liquid. The Mayor tries to stifle a smirk but fails as she stakes a sip of her drink.

A woman with platinum blonde hair in a high chic slim ponytail slides in next to Snow at the bar. Her little friend doesn't seem to be aware as she's trying to yell over the music again to the bartender... but Regina notices. The shape of the woman's face and her height makes her do a double take, thinking she was Emma Swan for a second. When the blonde notices the older brunette staring, her smiles drops a little. **"..oh, pardon.... est-ce que vous etes deux par couple?"** The woman calls out over the music.

Whatever the woman had said catches Snow's attention and she whips around, taking a moment to look the woman over. **"Non, uh....oui. Nous sommes."** Snow puts her hand towards Regina and ushers her closer, the older woman's skin tingling at the soft touch against the middle of her back. **"C'est Regina... et je suis Mary Margaret."** Almost begrudgingly, Regina nods politely to this new woman she'd just been introduced to as she takes note of the cursed name Snow gives. Then again it was the same on her passport and everything else and for a moment the Mayor wonders how strange it must be to have another person's memories in your head. 

**"Aimeriez-vous danser tous les deux?"** The blonde gives them both a questioning look as her gaze bonces between the two of them.

Snow looks back at Regina with a bit of a confused look on her face, like she's hesitating to translate what they were talking about. **"...she wants to know if we want to-..."**

Regina does her best to prevent her eyebrows from arching up but it's no use. Immediately she shakes her head no and clutches her drink. **"Oho, no. I agreed to come out with you, nothing more."**

**"Oh please, Regina. It'll be fun. We're suppose to be out here to live! To have adventures![You and me](https://youtu.be/OUkkaqSNduU)."**

Once again, the older woman stands-fast, shaking her head. **"This is one adventure you can have on your own."** However, when the stranger places a light hand against Snow's shoulder a bolt of jealousy strikes her core and she regrets everything. Snow tries the pitiful look as she practically pulls on Regina but the woman doesn't budge and eventually her grip releases as she's pulled away by the blonde out towards the dance floor.

Regina watches for a bit, watching how her little friend's face slowly changes from disappointment to acceptance... and then to something she couldn't quite recognize. Something in the strange realm of happiness or joy. Maybe even just contentment. With her eyes still on her friend, her glass raises to her lips as she takes a small sip unknowingly. Her right hand reaches out beside her, finding an empty chair and taking a step back into the seat of it. She could go out there and join her.... and she very much wanted to but something with her was holding her back, most likely her pride. She turns in the chair to face the inside of the bar as she tries to tune out the music and the headaches she knew that would be coming.

**"Tu as de la chance."**

Regina raises her head, finding a beautiful woman with straight shoulder length dirty blonde hair looking at her as a beer lingered near her dark painted lips. She was waiting for a reply. **"Oh...uh..."** Her brain is scrambling from the little bit she'd been trying to learn from the language app. **"...Je ne... um... comprends pas?"** That sounded close enough to her. 

The woman chuckles as she takes a swig from the green bottle. **"Ah, my apologizes."** The woman appeared to be close to Regina's age with eyes that matched the drink in her hand. **"I said, you're a lucky woman."** Regina returns the statement with a quizzical look. With the butt-end of the beer bottle the woman motions over to Snow who seems to having the time of her life out on the dance floor. The Mayor's gaze follows and in an instant her features soften as she watches. **"You're wife seems like a lively one."**

 **"That she is."** Regina had answered with a mumble without thinking, without digesting what had been said until it hits her. She abruptly shakes her head as she corrects herself in her chair, trying to clear out the thoughts and images that marriage had brought to her mind. **"No she, uh...... she's just a friend."** With that, she just about devours her drink with a hard swallow. Diving deep into the glass in front of her.

The strange woman's face drops. **"I'm sorry, I saw her ring and assumed.."**

That damn reminder on that pale hand, that single barrier that kept Regina at bay irritated and frustrated her to no end and it's unfortunately showing on her face. **"Oh believe me, she's happily married... just not to me."** She cocks her head back and finishes her martini before motioning to the bartender that she needed another.

 **"You say that like you're disappointed. Like you wish she was."** The woman asserts herself as she too finishes her drink. Regina's thumb rubs against the circular base of her glass before lifting her head to give the woman a semi-dirty look. It's still an answer even if she's unwilling to verbally admit it. The woman clicks her tongue against her teeth and leans back in her chair. **"I get it."**

 **"I highly doubt that."** The old sass of Mayor Mills snaps back before she can stop herself. How could anyone understand? She and Snow had such a fucked up and strained relationship from the get-go and now that they were in the process of fixing that neither one of them wanted to screw things up. She looks down and takes a small sip of the new drink in front of her. **"....I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-..."**

 **"Yes you did."** She looks Regina up and down then glances back towards the dance floor at her own partner who's dancing with Snow. **"Whatever has happened between you two looks like it's in the past for her."** The Mayor turns again in her chair to see whatever it was the lady was looking out. There is a genuine wide smile stretched across those blood red lips as she laughs out with a twirl and for a moment their eyes meet. Snow winks with purpose and allows her stare to linger for a second more before turning her attention back to current dance partner. Things were definitely changing between them and neither one of them knew if it was for the better. **"...and I think she may want more than just friendship from you too."**

Maybe this woman was right, maybe Snow did want something more than-.........

........Regina stops herself as her body goes cold and ridged like a rock. Her eyes began to dart in every direction she can look. There appears to be nothing but women except for the handful of extremely well dressed men here and there. The realization hits her like a twenty ton truck. She zeroes in on Snow who seems to be blind to her surroundings. Without looking her hand swings back, grabs her glass and downs the remaining liquid without a second thought before sliding out her chair. Weaving her way through the crowd she keeps her eyes on her target, like a shark gunning for it's prey. For a moment, the old demanding Mayor Mills surfaces as she places a firm hand on the blonde's shoulder. The woman spins around and Regina doesn't even look her in the face. Instead she just leans over and grabs Snow's wrist to lead her away.

When they make it back to the bar, the younger woman motions to the bartender for another shot and he's all too eager to give it to her. As soon as Snow grabs the little glass of whiskey she hisses at the tight grip Regina has on her right wrist. **"Ow! Wha-.."**

Regina swiftly leans into her right ear with a harsh whisper. **"...we're at a gay bar."**

The young woman nearly chokes on her drink as she shoots it back. She knew she'd messed up yet again just based on how Regina had said that. With the corner of her wrist she wipes her mouth and clears her throat before nodding. **"...I... I know we are."**

**"You do?"**

She nods again, a nervous hand tucking some of her hair back behind her ear as she glances around at what she thought had been so obvious. **"I thought...."** She heaves a heavy sigh. **"I thought you'd be more comfortable here."**

Regina has to lean in, trying to hear better over the pounding speakers but she misses what was said. **"You what?"**

Snow looks around for a secluded spot, not really wanting to have to try and yell at one another over the music. She takes her hand and quickly drags her over towards the double lobby near the entrance. The music was still booming but once they crossed into this new lounge area they were able to at least hold a far more normal conversation. **"I said, I know we're at a gay bar. I figured you'd be more comfortable here."**

Regina just stares at her with an irritated and unbelieving look for a moment. **"And _how_ exactly did you come to _that_ conclusion?"**

 **"I don't know! I-..."** She shrugs a shoulder with a flustered huff, pushing some bangs away from her face while her gaze drifts away. **"...I made a mistake, I'm sorry. Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought I did, maybe I...... maybe I read too much into something that wasn't there, alright?"** Her arms fold in front on her chest and for a moment she looks hurt. She sighs, searching for the right words. **"...I don't know about you but we could have a nice time here. We don't have any men to bother us and if worst comes to worst I think we can fend off a few women based on what we've fought in the past."** She waits to see if she'll get some sort of snappy come-back but she doesn't. **"..but if you want to leave, then we will."** As if on cue, her handbag starts ringing again and Regina makes a guttural and audible groan. She looks down at her hand between them as the phone is pulled out. It's David again. The milliseconds feel like they pass by like decades as the phone continues to ring. Those hazel eyes glance up to find Regina looking at her. Once more she looks down... her thumb stretches out with a steady curl and declines the call. She was diving into this[ bad romance](https://youtu.be/fiRjp6y6QvI) with no reservations. **"...but just so you know, I don't want to leave..... but I will for you."**

Regina stares at the woman with a blank stare on her face. No emotion on her face nor thought in her brain. Maybe she too was driving into this head on. **"............Snow?"** The look on her companion is enough of an answer. **"I don't speak French like you but there's something I want to ask you."** Snow's brow furrows in confusion as her little head tilts slightly to the side. Regina takes a deep breath, there was no turning back once this door was opened. It was going to create a vacuum and suck them both into oblivion. **"...how........how do you say ' _kiss me_ ' in French?..."**

  
_'.....Je veux ton amour, et je veux ta revanche. Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends.....'_

....without wasting another second Snow takes a smooth step forward, her hand sliding so perfectly beneath Regina's chin, tilting her face towards her and without any hesitation or fanfare their lips lock and their world explodes into flames....

( _...to be continued in Part 3..._ )


End file.
